The Shikon Institue for Phobias
by FluffyandKagome
Summary: Who said people with different phobias can’t get along? A cure is offered at the end of a promising three-year therapy session, but no one signed up for the chaos their psychiatrist has in store!
1. Group Therapy

**Yup, I'm back again. I started this idea a LONG while back, but I've been so busy and had writer's block that it wasnt really typed up or anything.**

* * *

_The Shikon Institute for Phobias_

_Summary-_

_Who said people with different phobias can't get along? A cure is offered at the end of a promising three-year therapy session, but no one signed up for the chaos their psychiatrist has in store!_

* * *

Chapter 1- Group Therapy

* * *

"You can't be serious Mom!" A young teen exclaimed as her mother sat with some strange man with dark onyx hair.

"Kagome, you have to trust me on this one! The college said they would accept you after a year of group therapy and-,"

"To hell if I care about that stupid Shikon College they-," the annoyed blue-eyed adolescent protested but was interrupted by the loud surprised gasp from her mother.

"Young lady, go pack your things right this minute!" Kagome stomped off without another word, but could hear her mother apologizing to the strange dark-haired man. "I'm sorry Mr. Onigumo, living with her phobias has been hard on the entire family, but will it really be possible for you to heal her in under a year?"

"Mmm, of course Mrs. Higurashi, you should not doubt the Shikon Institute."

* * *

"That's the last thing I heard before Naraku carted me off here. My brother even tried to run after the car because he didn't want me to leave. I've been here for over two weeks now, and not once have I seen our supposed therapist or felt like we've had a therapy session." A round of applause went around the circle minus one person. To me, he was absolutely gorgeous, but way out of my league.

He had been an Armani model, but they refused to renew his contract until he sought help here. From what I had gathered, his name was Sesshomaru, and he was a germ phobic. His brother was here too… well half-brother as they both constantly reminded us. His brother's name was InuYasha and he was here because he's afraid of the living dead and the possibility of dying… also known as ******ambulothanatophobia and thantophobia.**

Honestly, he has to safe-proof everything before he sits down. So far the Naraku bastard hasn't even been in our group sessions, which he is supposed to monitor, and it was totally awkward the when I introduced myself the first day by instruction of Kaede, she's the nurse here. I've made a few friends so far though. A girl named Sango, who has a fear of cats, also known as** ailurophobia**. A guy Miroku, whose dominant fears are of small round things and tunnels… I forgot what his phobia was called.

There's young Rin, who is afraid of flowers, also known as **anthophobia**. Let's not forget darling Shippo, who is afraid of mushrooms, **mycophobia**, loud noises, **lygrophobia**, and midgets, l**ollypopguildophobia**, which is odd because he's below average height for a male. I know… I didn't believe the name of that fear until I Wikipedia'd it.

Making friends also comes with making enemies, but they're just some girls who think they're better than me. A perfect example is Kikyo, who has a fear of gaining weight or obesophobia. She's also InuYasha's girlfriend, and for some strange reason, she thinks I want him. That reminds me of Ayame, her phobia is rejection which I don't think has a scientific type name, but anyways, she thinks I want her crush Kouga.

He has a fear of wolves or **kynophobia** and fast speeds,** tachophobia**. There's also Yura, Kikyo's sister from another mother. She's afraid of long hair or **chaetophobia**, which is why she doesn't come near me often. Let's not forget Kagura. She thinks I want Sesshomaru, who fucked her and left her over two years ago! To solve my problem of her, all I have to do is tell her the wind is blowing kinda hard and remind her we're on the fourth floor.

As you may have guessed she has a fear of wind, **ancraphobia**, and a fear of heights, **batophobia**. There's only one girl I haven't really associated with, and she's Kagura's sister, Kanna. The girl doesn't really speak much, and when she does, she never meets your eyes. She's afraid of mirrors or reflections, **eisoptrophobia**, and those cameras you take a picture with and have to shake the photo. A bell shook me out of my thoughts and I looked at the watch on my wrist. It was time for lunch and I was starving.

Maybe I could scare Kikyo out of eating. Grinning to myself, I followed behind the group to lunch, already devising a plot to earn myself more food. As soon as I had my plate I sat it at the table with Sango and the other tolerable people, and then walked over to Kikyo's table. "Hey Kikyo, that's a nice tank top dress,"

"Thanks, I think it shows of my body well,"

"Oh is that what your goal was? Well…yikes…I can see the cellulite on your arm…" I cheered inwardly when her face twisted in utter disgust and she pushed the plate of pizza and fries away as her face paled.

"Have at it bitch, you'll be fatter than a cow in no time." I smirked, ignoring her insult because my goal was accomplished, and grabbed the Styrofoam plate without hesitance to return to my other plate.

"Jeeze Kagome, you eat more than InuYasha. Where do you put it all?!" Sango questioned with a mortified expression. I didn't respond, but simply continued to eat ravenously.

"Kagome isn't gunna answer you until she's done eatin her fries." Shippo told Sango in a reminding tone as I began to eat my second pizza. InuYasha joined us shortly, reaching his hand in **_my _**plate to grab some fries before he even spoke to us.

The cafeteria echoed with the sound of flesh on flesh and a pained yelp. The entire table erupted in laughter save for me because I was now chomping on fries drowned in ketchup, and InuYasha who wore an annoyed frown. "That aint funny runt so shut up before I hire a midget to come harass you." Shippo paled and ceased laughing immediately.

"Leave him alone InuYasha," I bellowed between the second plate of fries, "Kikyo is looking more and more like a skeleton every day. I don't know how you continue to sleep with her." Shippo snickered behind his hand and InuYasha growled at me.

"Shut up bitch before I open the window and let the birds in." I frowned openly, now half-way done with my fries.

"Tonight is movie night. I hear we're watching zombie movies like Dawn of the Dead." A furious blush graced his entire face before it turned red with anger. I downed to cartons of chocolate milk in record time and stood up to throw my trays away. That's when InuYasha grabbed my wrist with a tight grip. "What are you doin? Let go of me retard!" I exclaimed as he threw me over his shoulder and began to walk out the cafeteria.

"I'm gunna throw you down the old well behind this buildin." He answered as if I was dense.

"Put me down you idiot!" I yelled as he reached the cafeteria double doors. He simply laughed as he threw them open and I attempted to grab one of them, but he jerked me with heavy force. I screamed in surprise and he continued walking down the hallway that led to the back of the building where I had seen Sesshomaru smoke many-a-cigarettes, and where the old well house was. Panicked, I began pounding on his back.

"Quit your medley hits before I drop you on your head."

"Stop playin InuYasha. It's rainin cats and dogs outside!"

"I aint playin bitch… I'm tired of your smart ass mouth. I been havin to hear it since the third day you got here." He threw open the garden double doors and stepped into the heavy down pour. I screamed at him to put me down as he walked to the well house doors. I even began to flail my legs but he slammed me against the well house which ultimately disoriented me as he returned me on his uncomfortable shoulder. Got damn my head hurt now. I saw the broken floorboards of the well house, but still felt droplets of rain on my head and various parts of my body.

I could feel myself start to hyperventilate as the smell of old, soggy, and rotten wood reached my brain. InuYasha placed me against the door, giving me a full view of the well. "InuYasha," I gasped as my eyes widened with fear, "Please get me out of here." I began to take desperate breaths and he only smiled as I could only give him a glare that should read 'I hope you die.' Oh and that is when he did the unthinkable! He freakin kissed me! I mean it wasn't one of those nice movie scene kisses or anything. It was pleasant at first… but then he stuck his slimy tongue in my mouth and boy did he have garlic breath!

I mean it just ruined it for me… very atrocious! I tried to hasp for some cleaner breath and he only deepened the kiss. Ugh! Disgusting… I had seen him and Kikyo goin at it like wild dogs this morning and just reminiscing made me want to puke! Gathering my draining strength, I pushed the bastard off me, sending him stumbling to his ass.

"What the hell is your problem bitch?" He exclaimed as if he was Johnny Depp or something, for a look of shock was on his face.

"You!" I began, "You fuckin bastard! You bring me out here in the freezing rain nearly hyperventilating and then put your disgusting Kikyo garlic lips on me!" I was furious now. No… I was livid. I nearly screeched in anger when he gave me a smug smile.

"You know you want me." He stood up and walked back over to me and tried to kiss me again. This guy was definitely off his rocker. A little bit angrier now, I clenched my fist tightly and reared back, hitting him square on the nose. He yelped and flew back with incredible force, so I took the chance to run.

I ran as fast as I possibly could, and I didn't even know where I was going! I pushed open a set of unfamiliar double doors, hearing the echoes of InuYasha's profanity behind me. I'm pretty sure I'm crying hard as hell by now, but I can't get much oxygen from being scared out of my wits and I was beginning to hyperventilate and have a panic attack at the same time.

"Breathe girl," a familiar baritone voice commanded. I opened my eyes, surprised I didn't fall. I could only nod and take in greedy breaths of air. I shivered. It was always cold in this blasted building. I'm positive my face is pale and my hair is wet and plastered to my face. I was still taking in greedy breaths with my mouth so he covered it and forced me to breathe calmly through my nose. "Slow and steady, I would hate for you to die." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice and my eyes flew open as I realized who was holding me.

"You're a jerk," I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"What did the idiot do to you for you to panic like such?" I rolled my eyes and said nothing. My chest was heaving up and down as I remembered the hell his brother had put me through in like fifteen minutes.

"Well house," I muttered after a bout of thinking as the color returned to my face.

"Where did this fear of wells conjure from?" He questioned curiously.

"I fell down one when I was five and-,"

"Ah Sesshy-poo! There you are…" Kagura's screeching voice called. I heard him sigh under his breath as Sesshomaru returned me to an upright position. "What the hell are you doing whore?!" She screeched catching sight of me. I rolled my eyes and gave her a knowing smirk.

"Oh nothing darling, just telling Sesshomaru how a blow-job is really supposed to feel." Kagura's face turned beet red with either fury or embarrassment at my audacity and I gave Sesshomaru a brilliant smile as thanks before pushing past Kagura. I probably just fucked up the rest of my stay here, but hey, at least I'll have fun torturing people.

* * *

**Love and Leave Love,**

_Mouse or SillY_


	2. Diagnosis

**For some reason, I can't make long chapters for this story. I don't care any other way, but still. I dont think I want them to be long, maybe just like a sort of journal.**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

The Shikon Institute for Phobias

Chapter 2- Diagnosis

* * *

It had been a few days since Kagura's 'run in' with Sesshomaru and I. actually, it had been a week, and I avoided her and her posse like the plague. Now here she was, glaring daggers into my forehead, and I must say, they were _'quite'_ painful. Naraku had summoned us to the 'therapy' room for a session, and everyone except Sesshomaru had arrived. That is why we hadn't started. We were '_oh so_' patiently awaiting "_his majesty's_" arrival. I snickered mentally as I tapped my right fingers against my left bicep as I thought.

This place even had a gym. As much as I love to eat, I loved fitness just as well. Hence my four pack! I jumped at the sound of a body smacking the door, and it opened moments later as Naraku's 'henchman', as I like to call him, Muso fell in with a bloody nose. He hit the floor with a painful sounding thud and Naraku tsked. "You are late Mr. Tashio." Sesshomaru said nothing to the man sitting in the recliner, nor the one on the floor, and took a seat. I'm not quite so sure when Muso finally got up and left, but the door closed with a gently push of air. Sesshomaru's luscious gaze met my wondering eyes and he nodded to me. I flushed instantly and nodded back. Of course Kagura noticed the interaction and her face twisted in pure hatred, disgust, and need I say **jealousy**. I giggled when Sesshomaru refused to look her way.

"Did you forget to breathe again Miss Wynd?" I questioned in a teasing manner. She snarled at me angrily, lunging from her chair to halfway across the room at me. This bitch is an animal. No wonder Sesshomaru fuck **and** left her. Before she could even land on me, or attempt to do whatever, and I assume she was defying gravity, I had stood from being slouch in my chair and folded it back. I picked it up and swung like I used to do at my softball games, smacking her right across the ribs. Might I remind you the chairs we sit in are those foldable metal ones that are normally beyond rusted that you see at family reunions and what not? They're actually quite light when it comes to weight, even though they're ugly and out of style.

"Home Run!" I heard Shippo yell. I watched as if in slow motion as she stopped in mid air and hit the floor. Kagura screamed in sheer agony from the pain and I sadistically smiled and dropped the chair, instantly sitting on her surely injured ribs while yanking the hair she always kept in a tight bun, back as I pounded relentlessly on her face. Honestly, this was my problem right here. Fighting always felt so…exhilarating. I didn't/don't fight much, but when pushed off the cliff, I get violent. Someone yanked me up, interrupting my next swing. It docked her in the forehead and my feet came next. As they were lifted off the ground, I kicked her once in the forehead with my left, and once in the chest with my right.

I watched with sadistic pleasure at her hair pulled a strew, her lip bleeding, a cut above her left eye near her smoothly tweezed eyebrows, and her other eye was swelling, probably becoming a black eye. I laughed manically, reaching for her again even though being off my feet wouldn't give me enough leverage to throw the person off-balance and finish what _**she**_ started. "You are better than her." A warm, familiar baritone voice whispered in my ear. I felt shivers run down my spine and I froze instantly, my eyes widening. Only one person had such an orgasmic voice and that was Sesshomaru! He still held me as I relaxed in his hold after placing my feet on the floor again. He was probably unsure if I would go after her while her friends helped her from a defeated position on her knees. Her held was held down in either shame or pain as blood dripped from her nose in a downpour. Soon enough, she was out the room and more than likely on the way to Kaede.

I shivered as my eyes met the dark crimson puddle of blood on the floor. I could hear Naraku calling for Myoga calmly, Sesshomaru suddenly calling my name, and then I _felt_ a thud as the world swirled into black depths.

* * *

I assumed it had been a few hours later when I heard the rustling of fabric near my ear. Why was I lying down again? Wait a second… did I go blind? It was all black. I laughed at myself mentally. No, I wasn't blind, just waking up again. A smile formed on my lips as I remembered what happened before I passed out. I opened my eyes lazily, meeting the back of a male in a wife beater with dee-licious looking hair. Seriously, that is a ridiculous name for a male style of tank top or undershirt. "You have quite the right and left hook. You fractured her nose twice. Perhaps another hit might have killed her." Before I could respond he continued, and who the _hell_ wants to interrupt this guy?! "Rather fetching batting arm as well. Left-handed I assume. Cracked four ribs and bruised two. Hmm, maybe now she will not bother me about sex for several weeks." I blushed and he turned to face me as I sat up. I didn't know quite what to say. It was almost as if he were complimenting me.

"I am not fighting her for you, you know. I refuse to participate in the petty squabbles over an over-sexed male." Sesshomaru smiled as if he knew that would be what I told him.

"Then what, pray tell, were you fighting that violently for. Do you not think I am worth fighting over?" I flushed a pretty pink and crossed my arms over my chest.

"She came at me like a wild animal, and I merely defended myself."

"Surely that is not it."

"Well she kept staring at me the wrong way and it was pissin me off!"

"I did not take you had hoodlum attributes." He replied frowning with distaste. My hot-guy-leaving radar tingled and I shot out of the bed to grab his arm before he walked away. For some reason his opinion about me mattered.

"Well, I don't-,"

"Your style of fighting says otherwise." He replied attempting to remove himself from my grip, but I held strong.

"I spent some time in a group home okay?" I spat hesitantly, "I had to learn how to defend myself." I finished quietly my head tilted down in shame, but I could gauge his reactions from my words. A sigh of relief flooded my mind as recognition portrayed in his sand-colored eyes.

"Did you commit a crime to get there?" I blew a raspberry and laughed nervously.

"As if, I don't even have the guts! My mother wanted to have the most perfect daughter, so she showed me how by giving examples of what not to do and where you would go and what would happen if you did it." I smiled ruefully, blushing when I realized I still gripped his forearm tightly. I pulled back as if he was molten lava and stepped away. Our eyes met and I didn't know quite what to do. He was closer before and sat me down in a chair before sitting in one across from me. I glanced down at the table, realizing the bags of McDonald's and three sweet teas. He selected a bag and his own tea then began to set up a 'formal' way to eat.

"These two are yours. You should tell the cooks of your dire need to eat." He replied. I shook my head and unwrapped my treats in the same manner he had. I was starving!

Everyone needs to eat to live." I chided, but inside I was frightened. Please, please, please let Kaede not have told him! He couldn't know… could he?

"That is true. I questioned Nurse Kaede about your IV while you slept. You have a thyroid gland problem. If you do not eat a certain number of calories a day, you will wither within the next day you awaken, quite simply. Your body needs dense foods that don't burn as quickly. Your metabolism is deathly high, and I assure you Kikyo is jealous." I wanted to cry. Damn, he knew… and way more than me too! I put down my Big Mac with a frown.

"I don't need your sympathy Sesshomaru." Wait did he say Kikyo was jealous. For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful and perfect. Not per say perfectly perfect, but an odd sense of completion overwhelmed me. I know I'm not the hottest thing out there, but I damn for sure know I aint the ugliest. These secret agent compliments did me wonders.

"I never gave you sympathy. I merely ensured you were fed as trusted in me by Kaede. She will tell the cooks for you I am sure since you skipped out on breakfast." Oh yeah. I laughed nervously. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning while avoiding the Skank Tranks. Smiling lecherously at the Big Mac, I shrugged to Sesshomaru, ignoring him while I had a nice ol' feast. Food will always be better than men in my book. …Unless of course food is served on top of a decent man, but then I wouldn't know what to devour first.

* * *

**Enjoyed? Great! If not, sorry :(. Updating Cold as Fire soon, and Chapter 15 of ASR within this week I hope. Grandfather had surgery on his shoulder, so I'll be busy catering to his needs. Not to mention the loads of HW my new teachers LOVE!!! giving me now. **

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Lady Rayel: _I'm glad you like my version of Kagome! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**Sesshys Angel of Darkness: _I'm glad you liked the start! I hope you liked this chapter too!_**

**kashiangel07: _I'm glad you think my story is funny! I decided to try a comedy for some relief. Life just hasnt been too funny for me lately. This chapter was inspired by my b/f picking on me for my love for McDonald's!_**

**HiNoOnEsHOme: _I dont know if thats really the name for fear of midgets, but I googled, so it could be/couldnt be. Hehe, I mean, Sesshomaru doesn't like people touching him, but he didnt try hard to get Kagome off him!_**

**zanthyus: _Yeah, I spent a good while thinking/looking for phobias to match everyone. Thanks for noticing!_**

**lunarcat12: _You noticed the phobia-relation too! Good job :D. I didnt exactly update soon, but here's another! I have kept writing, just not in this story. Teehee._**

**Amarioko: _I am continuing unless I say so in a future chapter. I love this story's uniqueness as well, and sadly, I just haven't had inspiration, but I'm not giving the story up! I have too many plans for it to be funny to do something silly like that! I am continuing, and no problem, but thank YOU for reading!_**

**And that brings us to the closing author note! I'll try to update again soon. My creativity and inspiration flowed last weekend when i wrote this (and left my flash drive at school =/), and I honestly hoep it compares with the other chapter!**

_**Love and Leave Love,**_

_Mouse or SillY_


	3. Sweat

**Yet another chapter :). Sorry it took so long, but I really like this chapter. I wrote it while in ISS :D.**

* * *

Shikon Institute for Phobias

Chapter 3- Sweat

* * *

So I figured Sesshomaru had been stalking me for little over a week now. I wasn't sure if it was to protect his bird of a fuck buddy, or to watch me sweat. Sweat, you question mark. I've been venting out any frustrations out in the gym, per order of Naraku, as he said to protect himself and his fellow clients. I freakin wish I could do what I did to Kagura to him. It didn't matter anyhow. Now I could make sure I kept my muscles firm. At first I had hoped they would deem me violently insane and kick me out, but Naraku wouldn't allow me such pleasure, and I refused to be in solitude for a whole week instead. THAT would drive me insane on its own.

I started my work out with a vertical split. Stretching muscles that had not been stretched as so in ages. I smiled, knowing he was watching and perked my ass a little. If he wanted to be a peeping tom, then so be it. Although his hiding place was one I never would have thought of myself, the creeping feeling that someone was watching you doesn't go away at will. My first thought had been that the place was haunted… until I realized the double mirror was where the direction of the stare was coming from. My third thought was that it was Miroku, but he had a viable alibi.

Some late night exploring revealed a room that was expertly hidden away. It was a room behind the generator room. How Mr. Clean had come up, discovered, and used that room to his advantage was beyond me. Once I completed my warm ups, I pulled off my white t-shirt and stretched some more. I was wearing my old track shorts, which showed off my ass on its own, but taking off my t-shirt left me in my sports bra. I am no where near skinny, years of OCD workouts made sure of that, and the pills I take for my thyroid malfunction helps me gain fatty tissue, and I simply tone that fatty tissue with blood-pumping exercise. The vitamins I take to prevent anemia incase my thyroid medicine makes me sick, helps as well.

A girl's first instinct when they realize they're being watched would be to cover themselves, but I'm not supposed to know he's there, and what he didn't know was that the icicle was building my confidence about my body. I'm not ashamed of my body, or desire/obsess to get/have a specific shape, but… well I can't really explain it. I guess you could call it modesty. I pulled myself from a different stretching position and turned on the treadmill to briskly walk.

By no means do I have anything to be ashamed off anyway. I didn't have exceedingly large breasts, but they were large for my size 32 frame. I had custom ordered bras since I was younger, my mother always wanted me to look perfect. They were 32DD's, and you normally couldn't get that size unless you got a breast augmentation, and I absolutely detested that idea. My ass was muscle more then fat and my legs and thighs weren't overly muscular, but shapely I guess. I don't have overly tiny feet, but neither do I have huge mud flappers. Obviously, my stomach isn't flabby. It had taken months and months of toning exercises and over six hundred daily abdomen workouts to get my six pack to what it was now.

It wasn't horribly detailed like some of those body builders but it was nicer than most girls stomach I suppose. I finished my three minute brisk walk and turned the treadmill up to a fast-paced run. I think he stopped watching me after I began running regardless, running and exercise does wonders to clear one's mind. My thoughts drifted to a stop as only the sound of my feet pounding against the treadmill reached my ears and thoughts.

* * *

I was relaxing in the grass outside a day later and it was extremely odd to have such a nice, warm day in the middle of winter, and I was using it to my full advantage and soakin up all the vitamin D I could. I hadn't felt like exercising today and secretly wondered how long Sesshomaru had waited for me in to enter the gym in that little room. I giggled at the thought, watching the clouds drifty past without a worry in the world.

"What is it you deem funny?" a baritone voice questioned from above my head. I craned my neck upwards, meeting molten amber eyes and lovely silver hair. He had followed me here too! I giggled some more and watched as his eyes darkened with what I guess was confusion.

"Nothing!" I replied. I briefly thought of exposing him, but decided against it. "Got some McDonald's for me today?" It was a random question and I honestly was starving, well not starving, but my taste buds demanded high-calorie, low-nutrient foods. I realized he wasn't showing his hands and I instantly rolled on my stomach to get a better look. My legs danced in the air, occasionally touching my buttocks.

"I posses none of this McDonald's you speak of." He replied turning his back, and further hiding what was in his hands as he sat on a white towel which covered the picnic table bench. He placed a box of pizza from his side on the table and I scrambled from the ground to join him. I already knew he was light on his feet, but I must have been really deep in la la land not to hear him or smell food. A roll of paper towels had already been set on the table and he opened the box to me. I swear I could hear holy music playing as meat lover's pizza stared me in the face. "This will be my first pizza. I wish for you to feed it to me." He said gesturing towards the paper towels.

'Feed it to him?!' I thought incredulously. 'His first pizza?!' Then it clicked. Grease + sauce = mess. Before my lips fell into a pout, I smirked and nodded enthusiastically. I politely dipped a paper towel in to his pristine collar, careful not to come in contact with his skin before picking up a piece of pizza with a different paper towel. I had a instinctual feeling that he was testing me and I raised it gently to his lips, not progressing forward until he opened his mouth and took a small nibble. "What kinda bite was that?!" I questioned incredulously with a giggle. "If you wan to really taste it, you gotta bite bigger! Bite it like a man!!" I scolded, holding in what would have erupted me into outrageous laughter so pizza sauce wouldn't be smeared all over his lovely face. He frowned at me with a raised eyebrow and took a larger bite. I really don't know how this guy indulged in sex if he couldn't handle foods.

He startled me from my thoughts by taking the pizza from my hands and eating it on his own. That little cheat! I oughta… "You may eat. Thank you." Just like that, Mr. Clean shut me up. My cheeks flushed as I flopped on my ass and pick up my own slice and bit into it. I really enjoyed his company, even if he was a stalker.

* * *

Jeeze. I wanted to kill myself. Who the hell gave this Naraku bastard a degree in counseling or psychology? No, like seriously I could get a better rehab from a tree, cat, or even an ant. "How about you Miss Higurashi?"

"How about what?" I repeated, completely at loss for what we were now on the subject of.

"How did one of your fears begin?" He repeated, clearly agitated. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wells are dark, murky, and appear bottomless. I fell in my family's shrine well at the age of five or so and broke my ankle. I called for help from the time I fell in after lunch time, until it was time to go to bed at ten. No one came and I was there until the next day before lunch." There was silence so I continued. "Crows are reported to be the devil's messenger. They have those little beady, black eyes and my grandfather used to tell me folklore of a how every creature used to be demons, but some had not changed." I replied feeling sweat form under my arms.

I was a nervous talker in front of people, and sharing such personal information with people I just started knowing, including enemies, was worth being nervous over. I heard snickering and redirected my gaze from my lap to the source. Kagura silence as soon as my tsunami blue eyes landed on her as if someone removed her tongue. I smirked at her. That was great. She needed to fear me and/or stay afraid of me. I removed my gaze from **_it_ **and met Sesshomaru's lovely colored eyes. He smiled a very tiny inch of a smile at me and nodded. I blushed… Come on, what girl wouldn't?

Our lunch had thankfully been uninterrupted. I don't know how he managed to get a pizza at ten in the morning, but it was nearing lunch at three in the afternoon, and I was hungry once more. I droned out Naraku's 'curing' speech and dwelled into my thoughts. Why was Sesshomaru suddenly being so nice to me? When I had first arrived here, he was a total dick. Well, he did help me when I was running from his idiot brother.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell signaling lunch and my stomach growled in agreement. Maybe I could trick Kikyo into giving me her food again. I smirked evilly at the thought and walked briskly to the cafeteria. After getting my tray, I went about my daily routine. Or at least was about to when Sesshomaru stepped in front of me. "You are not helping her condition. If you desire more food, you should tell the cafeteria workers of your condition." he shoved a neatly arranged plate in my hands. I was stunned to say the least. Not only did Mr. Clean acknowledge **_MY_ **daily routine, but he defended someone else, and that someone else was **NOT** me.

"Why would you care?" I questioned quietly, my eyes sparkling with newfound curiosity and doubt.

"You miss understand me foolish girl. We are not here to become socially adapt with one another. We are here to better ourselves from our fears that have overcome our thought process and daily lives. You are not helping her accomplish what she cam here to do." If I had been an immature person, I would have protested. In fact, it was the first thought that came to the little voice in my head that sounded like me, but my logical side won and I felt incredibly incompetent.

"I'm sorry." I nearly whispered, "I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Think nothing of it. I am not the one who you owe an apology." Sesshomaru told me walking off. If I was Kagura, I would have followed after him screeching like a wounded bird and begging for his forgiveness, but I am not nor will I ever be, so I turned on my heel and let him walk away. After all, I had food to eat… I ate in silence because I knew what he said was true and it hurt **me** of all people? Maybe I really had misjudged the prior Armani model. He cared for other people besides himself? I didn't know, and couldn't tell from his relationship with Kagura. Slowly, he was becoming more and more human to my eyes. I would have to delve in what caused him to leave Kagura, but of course… Who the _**hell**_ would blame him?

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Tell me in a review!!!!  
**

**Reviewers' Corner:**

**Sesshy's Angel of Darkness: ****_Woah!!! I didnt know my writing was that good :D. Glad you can visualize it, and I'm sorry to hear about your thyroid gland. I knew more people who had the opposite condition and I'm glad your's was removed. My great aunt on mom's side had the same condition, but she hasnt had it removed._**

**morgan.: ****_m.m.m. lol those are your initials for your SN. Yeah, thanks for the advice, I'm trying to make chapters longer. I'm glad you enjoy it!_**

**Panchat: _yeah the gland problem Kagome has in this story is a real condition. I'm stoked you love the way i portray the charas :), but they dont belong to me... just their OOC personalities._**

**kashiangel07: _Now you get to see what happens next! Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

**And there you have it folks!**

**I might have another update soon if i get bored during ISS. I enjoy this story.**

**Love and Leave Love,**

_SillY or Mouse_


	4. One Apology Goes A Long Way

**Okay, first of all, sorry for the long wait. Secondly, I really enjoyed writing this chapter :D. I hope you guys enjoy. Thirdly, I'll start dating the chapters according to the story line.**

* * *

The Shikon Institute for Phobias

Chapter 4- One Apology Goes a Long Way

_

* * *

November 29_

To apologize or not to apologize, that is the question. I blew my bangs from my face and took a deep breath. I really didn't feel like sucking up to the zombie today, but hey, if it got Sesshomaru's respect for me back, I sure in hell didn't care. Hmm, maybe the past two weeks with Sesshomaru have really altered my brain or something to actually want his respect or care for his opinion of me. Today was Sunday, marking the fifth week I've been in this hellhole. I rolled over on my stomach, placing the cooler side of the pillow under my cheek. It was too incredibly cold today to do anything and I was beginning to wish this place had a sauna.

The cheap heater in my room was doing _nothing_ to heat me up, so I'm pretty much cold and angry. Mumbling to myself, I pulled my fleece cartoon blanket tight around myself, hissing in anger when my bare feet touched the cold linoleum as I walked to my slippers. Growling to myself, I trudged out of my room, dragging my slippers across the floor. I wouldn't be surprised if it was snowing out side, or if a crow had frozen in mid-air. Well, I hoped for that last one. I suddenly wondered where everyone was, probably running all the hot water out the bathroom.

I sure as hell would be doing the same thing, but I enjoy my skin not being wrinkled like a prune. I still hadn't gotten any information on how Kagura and Sesshomaru broke up, but then again, it isn't like I could go ask them or their friends… Wait! I _could_ go ask InuYasha. Surely as the Mr. Clean's brother, he would have _some_ idea as to why they terminated their relationship. I put a little speed in my feet dragging walk as I made a u-turn and headed to see if Yasha was in his room. When I got there the door was closed and I hesitated before I knocked.

The last time Inu Yasha and I had been remotely close to each other was when he **dragged** me into the well and put his disgusting onion-garlic-slime breath in my mouth. Shrugging my shoulders, I adjusted my blanket so it wouldn't fall as I removed my arm from the cocoon I had formed to knock on the door. The door opened seconds later with a red nosed brat staring at me. "Whatcha want wench?" He questioned as brashly as he could with a stuffy nose.

"Hi to you too." I murmured rearranging my cocoon to swallow my arm again.

"What?" He questioned sniffing snot deep into his nasal cavity and probably his throat too. My lip turned upwards in disgust.

"Do you know why your brother and Kagura broke up?"

"Why'd ya come bother me about-," He sneezed… without covering his mouth, and I stepped back. Luckily his mucous went elsewhere. "-that bastard for? I don't know nothin' bout his business and don't care either." I frowned. Drat… who else could I ask? Kagura _**is**_ annoying, clingy, and deceiving after all, and it's only common sense Sesshomaru would break up with her, but that was just what I guessed. What caused him to **date** her?

"Well do you know why they started dating?" InuYasha coughed in his hand and sucked mucous back into his naval cavity before coughing and swallowing it. My face must have truly shown disturbance because the spoiled brat laughed at me.

"Don't tell me you never been sick and what are you doin'? A research paper on their relationship or somethin'?"

"No, I was just merely curious and-,"

"Yeah yeah. If it will get you to leave me alone then my dad and her dad put them together and she pretended to be exactly how Sesshomaru would like a girl to get him to date her. Her true colors showed a little before he came here." I grinned. Figures that the conniving-.

"Can you go now?" He interrupted my thoughts and I frowned.

"Yeah, thanks. I hope you get better." Inu Yasha waved me off and I smiled which quickly turned into a frown when he sneezed loudly in the same hand he was waving then wiped whatever had been on his hand on his flannel pajama bottoms. Utterly _**disgusting**_. I took my leave before I could witness anymore of his revolting behavior.

* * *

I left Inu Yasha and headed straight to Kaede to take some medicine before his germs invaded my immune system. Now I'm walking slowly to the rec. room to find Kikyo and hopefully get her alone to apologize. I stopped in the bathroom beside the rec. room and blew my nose before washing my hands. I smelled vomit before I heard the awful retching sounds of someone puking their guts up. Looks like I found Kikyo a lot easier than I would have thought. I knocked on her stall before opening it, and sure enough Kikyo was there, lying across the clean bathroom tile and her forehead resting on the lifted toilet seat. "Go away." She warned weakly. I'm guessing she didn't know it was me, so I shrugged and pulled her hair back as she started yakking again. "Yasha?" She questioned in bewilderment. Her eyes were squinted closed and she was obviously in pain.

"No, it's Kagome. Are you okay? Do you want me to go get Kaede?" She shook her head and replaced her forehead back on the porcelain bucket.

"No. Kagome?" She repeated and I nodded, mindless of the fact she probably didn't see it.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be stealing my food or something?" At the mention of food, Kikyo was retching again and I made a slight face at the aroma of her vomit.

"I was looking for you to apologize about that. I know I'm not helping you in anyway to get over your phobia. I promise not to do it anymore." Kikyo moaned and began throwing up again.

"Yeah… well it doesn't make us friends." She sat up and glared at me. Her dark chocolate eyes boring holes into mine.

"Who said **I**, of all people, wanted to be _your_ friend?" I retorted with a scoff and folding my arms across my chest. Kikyo smirked and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I suggest you not go into the rec. room. Everyone in there has the flu, including me." I backed away slowly and covered my nose with my hands. How was it that everyone got each other sick in the matter of the six days I decided to keep to myself for a while?

"Yeah... Thanks. I think your boyfriend is starting to get it too." I saw her tense when I mention him and nearly rolled my eyes.

"What were you doing talking to him?" She questioned almost instantly, her eyes narrowed at me in a critical stare.

"Jeeze…. Relax." I told her immediately steering from a confrontation, "I do not want your disgusting little _lapdog_, but I talk to whom I please." Kikyo continued to glare at me and I exited her stall. "Have fun throwing up." I told her as I left the bathroom.

* * *

My next stop was the cafeteria to get some soup and green tea. It was best to raise my immune system while I had the chance. My daily exercises would help in the long run too, but for now it was best to take precautions. I was just finishing my tea when Sesshomaru walked in. I watched him walk gracefully to the table I was sitting at alone before he sat down. He said nothing… merely staring at my almost empty mug and empty bowl.

"I take it we are the only ones who have not fallen ill." I smiled and nodded.

"Well between your hand sanitizer and cleaning products with my healthiness, we should be pretty okay I would say." I informed him setting my now empty tea cup down. He removed a small unopened bottle of hand sanitizer from his pocket and sat it in front of me.

"I am sure you have come into contact with the brat's **revolting** sanitary skills." I smiled ear to ear with acceptance. Popping the cap and squeezing a small drop into my hands. The smell of alcohol cleared my stuffy nose from the cold as I rubbed my hands together. "Thanks." I said as my hands tingled. "I don't blame you for being Mr. Clean after seeing him in action." Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched and I smiled nervously. Damn… I did **NOT** just call him my personal nickname.

"I believe anyone would desire cleaner habits should they witness the brat's." I laughed and thanked anyone who was listening for letting Sesshomaru forget I even mentioned the horrid, to him that is, nickname.

"So what should we do since we're the only ones healthy?" I asked taking my mug and bowl to the tub we put our dirty dishes in.

"I would not know." He replied. I frowned as we left the cafeteria together. He was no fun! 'What could we do?' I questioned myself repetitively.

"Ooo! I know!" I exclaimed after walking past a window and acknowledging it did indeed snow.

"We are not in kindergarten Kagome." I blushed sheepishly. I didn't mean to get so excited but it was a good idea!

"Let's go play in the snow!" What seemed like a good idea at the time, suddenly struck me as dumb. Of course Sesshomaru wouldn't dirty himself into playing in the snow with me, but-.

"I do not 'play' but I will overpower you with snowballs." My eyes widened in surprise and a grin overtook my entire face.

"Oh, you're on!"

* * *

**So I figured it was a good place to end the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as a I enjoyed writing it... I dont know when the next update will be... I officially start work next monday, so... I will update all my stories when i get a chance.**

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Lady Manami: _I'm so glad you love my story AND think it's awesome._**** _I update just for reviewers like you!_**

**Sesshys Angel of Darkness: _I'm trying to keep it coming!_**

**Sesshomaru2004: _Thanks, I'm trying to keep it up :)._**

**kashiangel07: _I know right. I sure as hell wouldn't complain. Thanks. I'm glad you thought the chapter was great!_**

**_

* * *

_And there we have it Readers! Who knows when the next update will be, but hopefully it'll be soon. I'm not quite done with my ASR chapter 18, but it's nearly there.**

**Love and Leave Love,**

_SillY or Mouse_


	5. You're the One who Agreed

**Soooo, I know its been like forever and fifty-seven days, but I uploaded. ^_^. Don't throw any tomatoes! I got a little progress on making my plot actually go where I want it, and I'm workin on chapter 6 already. Enjoy ^_^.**

* * *

The Shikon Institute for Phobias

Chapter 5

You're the One Who Agreed

* * *

_December 6th_

* * *

I groaned as my alarm clock woke me from what Sesshomaru and I _COULD_ have been doing in the snow a few days ago instead of having snowball **wars, **making snow sculptures, and snow angels. My angel had horns though…. of course Sesshomaru drew them in the snow.

I don't even know how he managed not to get his hair wet, and still make such a perfect snow angel. I smiled remembering the good time we had yesterday, and the fact that it went uninterrupted… for hours. I'm sighing and smiling to myself because spending time with a gorgeous guy for hours, without any interruptions, is just a stupendous opportunity. I marked off an ex on my calendar. It had been another week, meaning I had forty-six weeks left in this hell hole.

I had every reason to be grumpy after leaving my shower. In a few minutes, there would be another group session with Naraku. Which I really never understood what the point was for the group meetings or to seeing Naraku at all. He was hardly here to begin with, leaving our nurse Kaede to lead the group sessions, and she mainly educated us about the specific diets we had. Honestly, being here really felt like a complete sham that Naraku was using to get money from us or our guardians who weren't allowed to visit for another eight to sixteen weeks.

Not only that, but things just seemed to be getting a little strange here at night time. I discovered this when I had gotten up to go pee in the middle of the night and very little lights were on anywhere. Kaede wasn't at the receptionist's station, and the only light that filtered in the hallway was from that desk. I wasn't suspecting Kaede of anything, considering she was the nicest old lady I had ever known, and she left normally between five or six in the evening. But on my way back from the bathroom, I could have sworn I saw a _HUGE_ spider shaped shadow scatter down the hall leading to the boy section of the hospital.

Of course, I mentioned this to no one, considering I was half-asleep and they would probably think I was just being a wimp and afraid of the dark. Leaving my room, I realized once more that I was alone in the hallway and shivered a little, deciding to zip up my World of Warcraft hoody to my neck. I pulled the hood over my head as well to keep my ears warm and pulled my hair from inside to sit over my right breast.

When I reached the therapy room, I found no one else inside besides Naraku of course, and debated on returning to my room until more people showed. That is of course until Naraku's creepy voice greeted me sickeningly. "Ah Miss Higurashi, nice to see you again. Come sit, I forgot to tell Kaede to tell you that we would be having one-on-one therapy sessions today so we could get to know each other a little more."

_Ugh. _

"I hope you're excited as I am." He continued when I said nothing and stood awkwardly at the doorway. Putting on the fakest smile I possible could I nodded and held two thumbs up.

"Radiating with glee, Mr. Onigumo." I was hoping he could tell how falsely sweet and full of deception my voice was.

"Great, do me a favor and turn that sign on the doorknob to 'Do not Disturb' and close the door. I let my hoody sleeves fall over my fingers as I let the door close with a little louder bang than I expected, signaling the start of my torture. "Thank you, now sit here, and by the way, you may call me Naraku if it is of easier comfort to you." I plopped down in the chair across from the slightly handsome adult male. As he looked down at his notebook, I could have sworn his iris looked blood red, but when he looked back at me, they were the normal chestnut brown.

_Can you say creepy?_

"Mister-,"

"Naraku..." He interrupted still staring at the paperwork on his lap.

"Right…" I continued awkwardly, "Naraku do you wear colored contacts?" I may have been imagining things, but he looked a little shocked and suspicious before he regained a passive facial expression and nodded his head.

"Yes, but they're clear." I didn't really want to stare into his eyes for a long period of time to see if they were or weren't, so I nodded and picked at my sleeves, waiting for this to be over with. "Now on to you, as per clause of your mother signing you over to us temporarily, she also signed the paperwork that offered a medicinal treatment to help you overcome your fear."

"So you're saying I'm going to have to take more medicine than the ones for my thyroid?" I questioned automatically rolling my eyes. Naraku pulled a huge bottle of medicine from a bag at his feet and tossed it to me. I inspected thoroughly as soon as it landed in my hands.

"Nice reflexes." He commented scribbling in his notepad. The medicine bottle appeared pharmacist subscribed, but the medicine was something I had never heard of nor could pronounce.

"What is it for and what does it do? I never heard of **Mikotsukauhito Houmen** if I'm even saying it right."

"You and Kikyo are actually on that same medication. I'll be giving the bottle to Kaede so she can disperse it with your other medication that you take."

"What are the side effects?" I asked instantly then paused, "Why are me and her on the same medicine if we don't have the same fears?"

"Since when did you become a doctor?" He asked a little snappily. I looked at him in a surprised manner, and I could have _sworn_ I saw his brown contact move again to reveal a red iris, but it quickly fixed itself.

"You can be dismissed to breakfast now, and I'll be holding a group session in about two weeks to monitor the medicine's progress where everyone's fear will be addressed on a personal level." He didn't hesitate in standing quickly and opening the door. I guess I had pissed him off, but my oh my did he seem extremely on edge by my many questions. Shrugging to myself, I headed to the cafeteria with the hope to see Sango and tell her how Sesshomaru and I had bonded.

* * *

Apparently not all of us had the same medication as I had originally suspected. When I plopped down in front of her with my plate of pot roast, mashed potatoes with gravy, and corn on the cob, Sango told me that he had not prescribed her medicine at all.

"I hope it doesn't make you all loopy." She told me pouring ranch all over her salad. Shippo picked at his fries and pizza.

"Do you guys think my medicine will make me taller?" Shippo questioned. Miroku joined them with a sigh, also having a salad.

"No chance in hell. Naraku seemed to think I didn't need any medication, even though I keep having this recurring dream about a black hole forming in my hand and sucking me in." I patted his hand with sympathy and he smiled lightly and took the salad dressing from Sango. "Maybe beautiful Sango will do me the honor of bearing my child before I succumb to death. Sango looked at Miroku with skepticism before slapping away his hand that tried to grope her breast.

"Pervert."

"Not if you have a cat in your pants." Inu Yasha snickered sitting beside Shippo. "Scoot over runt." Shippo scooted closer towards me with a sigh.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your girlfriend?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at him as he opened his mouth wide to devour his rare burger.

"No wench. If you haven't noticed she's not here. She's still mad at me anyway for giving her that cold. Luckily got me, between taking my meds and being a fast recoverer, I'm back to my prime!" I rolled my eyes with the rest of my friends at his attitude.

"You need to go back to school you big dummy." Shippo told him between bites of pizza. "Recoverer isn't even a word." Inu Yasha scowled and made a move to bop poor Shippo on the head, only to have me slap his hand away.

"Quit reaching over my food, lapdog." Inu Yasha rubbed his hand with surprise.

"Quit producin' static electricity. That zap kinda hurt bitch." He swore at me with an almost dog sounding growl.

"Ones who curse on a regular basis have a lesser vocabulary." I instantly smiled at the owner of the voice, who was eating nearly the same meal I was except his mashed potatoes had no gravy and his corn was whole kernel. His tray was set up so nothing touched each other and Miroku acknowledged him with a nod as he sat in the chair beside him and in front of Shippo.

"Feh." Inu Yasha remarked smartly before giving his brother a once over. "You okay bro? You lookin a little more pale than normal." I studied Sesshomaru's physique and he did look a little more pale than normal and his gorgeous blonde-almost-brown hair appeared a lot lighter.

"Worry not brother, I am the only sane one in our family." Inu Yasha nearly turned scarlet at the insult.

"I'm surprised you weren't afraid to take your meds with all the germs that probably touched them in the machine it took to make them and hands that touched them to put them in the bottle." Wow these brothers really knew how to show love for one another.

"Unlike the horse pills you are consuming bastard, I have been prescribed with a serum to be injected daily by vein. Kaede is a very cleanly nurse." Getting a shot every day had to really suck. Even for someone as nonchalant as Sesshomaru. My mind kept retreating back to the ghost of a smile I obtained from him a few days ago when he was smacked with a snowball. Well it wasn't exactly a smile… it was more of a deadly smirk that spoke nothing but doom for me, which it did. Afterwards, he pelted me with about twenty snowballs before I could retaliate with one.

"Earth to Kagome!" Sango said waving her hand in front of my face as I came to. I blushed at everyone's amused faces and shoved a mouthful of cooling mashed potatoes and gravy in my mouth. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" She questioned after I gave her my full attention. Oh yeah. Like I was going to tell her with him sitting diagonally across from me and humiliate myself in front of his brother and Miroku and Shippo.

"Oh yeah." I fidgeted in my seat noticing once again, all eyes were on me. "Do you guys think that Naraku wears contacts?" Inu Yasha snorted.

"Why would we care?"

"This is what you've been dying to tell me since breakfast?" Sango questioned in disbelief.

"No we'll talk about that later." I told her before continuing, "I asked that because I could have sworn his eyes looked red underneath his contacts when he would look quickly at something."

Miroku and Inu Yasha laughed and I blushed deeply. "Don't tell me you're scared of our shrink?"

"Don't pick on Kagome!" Sango said in my defense, "Even I get creepy vibes from him." Sango smiled at me and I gave her a tiny smile back.

"And I don't see the need for cameras." Shippo agreed gesturing to the rotating camera surveying the entire cafeteria. I had completely forgotten about them. Of course when I first got here I would flip them off every time I saw one.

"Nor did I see a reason for him to investigate our family tree. I could have gone my entire life without knowing that one of our ancestors was Inu Tashio the Great."

"Wasn't he a general for a really big army or something in the Feudal Era?" Sango questioned. "Rumor was that his people thought he was possessed by a demon or something." Inu Yasha blanched.

"He wasn't a like zombie was he?" It was my turn to laugh at the foolish suggestion.

"Demons were not zombie dummy." Shippo told him giggling with me.

"Didn't you live on a shrine?" Sango questioned me and I nodded.

"Yeah, my grandpa was always trying to tell me stories about demons and how we came from a long line of powerful priests and priestesses." I said with a roll of my azure eyes. "That place was such a pain to clean too, let me tell you."

"We really don't want to be bored to death." Inu Yasha retorted snidely. I threw my balled up straw wrapper at him with another roll of my eyes. The medicine was actually making me feel a little anxious, especially around Kouga, Inu Yasha, Shippo, and now Sesshomaru, who I admittedly searched for the entire time after breakfast, before and after lunch. His sudden appearance at dinner time caught me off guard, considering I assumed he was avoiding me.

Then again, who was he to avoid anyone? He looked like the type of person to handle a situation as soon as it happened. As everyone finished eating and deposited their trash and dishes into the appropriate bins, they headed to the entertainment room. Sesshomaru was heading the other way, and I bit my lip nervously before running to catch up with him.

"So is it cool knowing that you were related to a mass murderer but loving politician?" I questioned lamely. What a way to start a conversation!

"It does not faze me." He told me with smoldering eyes. He continued a fast paced stride down the corridor to his room and I followed awkwardly.

"I was kinda worried you would get sick from playing in the snow. I hadn't really seen you since then."

"I had obtained a minor cold quickly eliminated thanks to Kaede and her herbal tea." I smiled lightly. So he hadn't been avoiding me. He stopped abruptly and I nearly ran into his back.

"If you're finished stalking me, good night." He told me and I know the blush on my face was a bright tomato red.

"Stalking you? I was… just making sure you made it to your room safe." I told him rubbing the back of my head nervously. He opened his door pausing to look at me when he stood in the door way. "Good night." I bid and his door closed. I walked backwards from his room, kind of surprised it was the furthest from the hall. He had probably requested it, considering the biggest rooms were at the end of the hall. I still wasn't sure if Kagura or Kikyo had the one at the end of my hall.

Sighing dejectedly, I realized that I was getting my hopes up too fast about Sesshomaru noticing me. At least I had a friend to talk to about it. Deciding not to let my spirits down, I headed to Sango's room. It was time for a girl talk!

* * *

**Don't hate me .. The next chapter things will pick up and get a little more interesting. Maybe the medicine will start kickin in to full effect ^_~. Does Naraku have something up his sleeve. Find out ^_^.**

_**Love and Leave Love,**_

_Mouse or SillY_


	6. Just a Dream?

**Sooooooooooooo. I updated really fast and I'm all out of juice .. Hope you guys like anyways :).**

* * *

The Shikon Institute for Phobias

Chapter 6

Just a Dream?

* * *

_December 13__th_

* * *

So I keep having this dream where this humongous crow is chasing me. I'm wearing the necklace my grandfather said his great-great grandmother passed down to her female children with the small pink jewel banging wildly against my neck as I run. The crow picks me up by my arms and drops me, yanking the jewel from me in the process. As it tries to fly away, Kaede appears riding a horse and sporting an eye patch then hands me a bow. I shoot at it, and miss, and my necklace shatters into hundreds of pieces before flying off in different directions in the sky. My grandfather would kill me if I broke that necklace.

The weird thing about it though, is that I turned that necklace which was passed down between so many generations into an ankle bracelet. Unlike Kikyo and Kagura, I didn't want to go around flaunting my jewelry in a mental institution. Not that I thought the staff would steal it or anything, I was just not a very… flaunty person. Unless of course, it was showing off while working out and Sesshomaru secretly watched me from that little room. I honestly thought he had stopped doing that as well. He seemed to honestly be avoiding me. Maybe it was just me. I sighed and rolled over, chewing on my pen as I sorted my thoughts in my blue felt covered journal.

Then again, _everyone_ had been sort of keeping to themselves after the medicine began to become regular in their system. Kikyo and Inu Yasha seemed to be having problems, and Kagura was more of a bitch. Her sister, who spent majority of her time in her dark room anyway, rarely made appearances, even to eat. Kouga and Ayame actually seemed to be a couple now, I'm guessing he got tired of telling her no, and me continuing to tell him _hell no_. Miroku always talked about some ominous presence he felt in the building, but he was probably just trying to scare Sango into sleeping in his room.

When we had our little girl talk, she admitted she liked him and that they were close to having sex. She only held him off because he admitted he and Yura had a thing when he first got here. Why they had even separated male and female rooms in this place was beyond me. Inu Yasha and Kikyo had sex on a regular, disturbingly heard basis. Thankfully, I didn't have to sleep with a pillow over my head any longer since they were arguing. According to Sesshomaru's complaint at lunch, Koga and Ayame went at it like wild animals. This left me, Sesshomaru, and Shippo the only ones to not indulge in anything sexual.

Of course in my wildest dreams, Sesshomaru and I fought for dominance in the prettiest meadows, but of course, no one knew that but me. Remembering this brought out a wishful sigh as I signed my entry closed. The sound of something shattering made me jump, and I rushed to the hallway. I saw Sango peeking out of her door as well, completely disheveled as she buttoned up her pants. Kagura was exiting her room and heading straight for her sister's, which I assumed the noise had come from. Kaede and Naraku came running down the hall, much to my surprise. A shriek came from Kanna's room, and I couldn't help but wander down the hall with Sango and Miroku, who was dressed, but sporting a large hickey on his neck. "What happened?" He asked as we formed a little huddle outside of Kanna's room. "It'd better be something good too. I was almost at home run." He muttered under his breath. Sango shoved him and fixed her ponytail then straightened her shirt.

I could hear Kagura crying and Naraku shooed us out of the way, leading Kagura out of the room with a long arm over her shoulders as she wept. "Doesn't look good." I answered. For some reason, I could sense something was very wrong. The door to the therapy room shut with Naraku and Kagura inside. Two medics appeared minutes later and entered the room. I tried to get a glimpse of the inside when they entered, but to no avail.

The boys had come into our hall minutes later, looking just as confused. Upon seeing Sesshomaru, I smiled a small smile and nearly fainted. Did I just see make up on him? I did a double take, and saw his normally pale complexion. His hair was almost silver now, and I wondered if he dyed it. Inu Yasha appeared behind him and Kikyo threw herself into his arms dramatically. "Oh Yasha it's horrible. Someone put a mirror in her room!" Everybody gasped. I watched as Sesshomaru concentrated deeply on the therapy room as if he could hear every word. His head tilting to the side every time a muffled voice reached our ears.

"You **_monster_**!" Kagura shouted the door suddenly opening. She looked as if she would collapse right there. "It's all your fault! You should have known she wasn't ready to face her fear-," She went silent as her sister's door was opened, and she was carried out on a gurney, a white sheet on her face. It was solemn and quiet as Kaede exited the room behind the two semi-buff medics. Her nurses' outfit was covered in maroon blood and her face held grim sadness. No one spoke as she walked past us following the two men, the sheet also beginning to bleed red.

"Kagura, _please_ come back into my office and close my door." The slap echoed the entire building, even Kaede turned around with a shocked expression. The two medics were at the door, waiting for her to open it for them and it was a few minutes before anything happened.

"Fuck you, you sick **bastard**! Because of you my sister died alone in a pool of her own blood. How long did you torture her with her fear? How long did you tell her to stare at her own reflection in the mirror?" I could have been imagining things, but I could have sworn there was a slight wind that chilled everyone to the bone and rustled clothing and hair, and let me remind you, it's the dead middle of winter and we're in a building with the windows shut, sealed, and barred.

"Miss Wynd…" Naraku said reaching for her, only for his hand to be slapped away.

"I'm not going to stay here and be your _fucking_ lab rat. The medicine you're giving us hasn't even been tested or approved. When my father finds out about this-," A syringe filled with a light green liquid was injected into her neck and she fell towards him silently. No words were said as Kaede opened the door for the medics and Naraku followed behind with an unconscious Kagura. We all stood awkwardly as they left us in the hall with unanswered questions and a sobbing Yura and Kikyo. Inu Yasha opened Kanna's door and paled.

"Well it sure aint a pretty sight in here…" Kouga, Miroku, and Shippo all peered over his shoulder and confirmed nods, they were about to go in when Naraku reappeared. I could have sworn once more, that his eyes were red, but it could have been from lack of sleep, or stress of the current situation.

"You are all on lockdown until further notice. Back to your _own_ rooms, your food will be brought to you until I say it is lifted." When no one moved, he pressed a button near the door and these huge, and I mean like seriously unnaturally muscular men entered. "Now and I would hate for anyone to resist and be detained by these handsome men and receive a shot like Kagura." Everyone quickly shuffled to follow direction, except Sesshomaru, who merely glared at the therapist and walked coolly to his room. I slammed my room door shut, my back against it with slight fear. Was his plan to personally introduce us to our fears? Would I wake up in that stale, old well house or to a crow peering eerily in my room at me?

Would anyone else kill themselves in order to get away from what scared them the most? My mind raced with questions and I threw myself on my bed. I could hear footsteps outside my door and throughout the hallway. Naraku was barking orders of which I couldn't decipher through the thick walls and door. I untied my ankle bracelet off my right leg and rubbed it between my fingers soothingly. It always brought me feelings of comfort when I needed it most. I relaxed instantly, ignorant to the fact it glowed. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Naraku opened my door a little, quickly palming the tiny jewel so he would not see. I don't know why I felt the need to hide it from him. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" He questioned as if I were suspicious or something.

"Nothing, I was about to take a nap…" I lied uneasily. He stared at me a moment longer, looking around my room swiftly before closing the metal door without another word.

_Talk about weird._

I opened my palm to stare at the jewel before refastening it to my ankle. Things would definitely be weird from here on out.

* * *

"Kagome!" A hushed whisper rang throughout my room. I groaned and turned over. Naraku had ordered lights out two hours earlier than normal, an hour or so after dinner was delivered thirty minutes late. He delivered mine personally, his eyes still cryptically studying my room as if I had something of his. It was definitely weird… he increased Kikyo's medicine to three times a day at meals, and twice a day for me. The increased dosage, made me so sleepy all the time. "Kagome, wake up!" The familiar voice ushered again shaking me. I instinctively reached my hand out to smack whoever it was touching me when they dodged and tore my covers off my bed. I sat up quickly, squinting my blurry, sleep-filled eyes in the darkness to make out a familiar ponytail.

"Sango?" I questioned. She hushed me and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, lowering my voice as well. "What are you doing here?" She returned my sheets to my bed and pulled me out. I barely managed to get my feet placed under me as she dragged me to my door, making sure our heads were hidden under the glass on my door. "What's going on?"

"Listen, I was going to go play a prank on Yura, as I normally do every other week-,"

"Even after what happened earlier?" I interrupted and she nodded.

"Yeah, it was even a better time to do it. I guess. But I went into her room, and there was like this silk cocoon made of like… hair in the corner."

"Sango are you feeling okay? What the hell are we going to do about what's inside the cocoon if you're not imagining things?" I felt like I was trapped in this science fiction movie. My thoughts traveled back to the gigantic spider shadow I saw the other night and I shuddered. I'm fairly certain a huge spider was not living in this building or there would cobwebs everywhere and more people dead or something.

"Kagome, are you listening to me?" Sango questioned nudging me and I smiled sheepishly.

"Honestly, you're the most down to earth person I met since being here, but Sango, this is a little crazy don't you think?" She threw her hands up in an exasperated manner and pulled open my door, dragging me behind her.

"Just trust me." She whispered. We crawled along the wall, blending well into the shadows. "When you see it, you'll flip… I swear." It wasn't long before we were in front of Yura's doorway and Sango motioned for me to be quiet then opened the door. She dove in quickly with me following close behind. As the door shut, I fell against it with a gasp.

_What the __**fuck**__ and shut the front door!_

Sango was completely right. It was kind of gross. Of course it looked completely gross, just sitting there all silky and cocoon like. Completely made of hair, the color of Yura's hair to be exact and it even had parts of her highlights colored in it as well. "See I told you!" She exclaimed crawling near it.

"Don't touch it Sango!" I ushered grabbing her ankle and yanking her back with unknown strength. She 'oomphed' when her stomach hit the floor and for some odd reason we both giggled. She hushed me and I covered my mouth with snickers and I instantly paled. Did the cocoon just move? Oh _hell_ no! It was time to go. "Sango!" She appeared as if she didn't hear, steadily inching more and more towards that _thing_. "Sango!" I tried to grab her again but she was out of reach. She touched one of the tendrils and the cocoon started to glow. The thick tendril retracted from the wall and snatched into the cocoon, causing Sango to fall on her rump. She scooted backwards on her hands and I grabbed the back of her arm trying to pull her up

"Kagome, let's go!" She told me in a normal speaking voice.

"Ya think?" I sassed back, but before we could touch the doorknob, more hair tendrils exploded from the cocoon. One wrapped around my left ankle and like three grabbed Sango. I reached for her, desperately trying to break off the hair and set her free as well. Despite the fact that the nasty hair tendrils were holding her wrists, Sango had freed herself of the ones on her legs. Oddly, one had attached itself to her ponytail. How we were managing these things without making noise was beyond me. The cocoon glowed again and suddenly Sango was snatched towards it and more and more hair pieces began to cover her.

"Kagome!" She screamed, but it was muffled as one covered her mouth. My legs were yanked from under me and I slid across the cold marble floor towards Sango who was nearly fully covered. I could see elbows and knees trying to fight their way out and I couldn't help it. I screamed, throwing my hands out towards the cocoon and all of a sudden I swear to Kami this white light filled the room and I was _soooo_ tired.

Sango was throwing off pieces of hair and stomping on them like they were bugs. "Eww eww eww **eww**!" She spit out a few strands that were in her mouth. "Oh my goodness Kagome, are you okay, what the hell was that light?" Groaning, I could feel a splitting headache forming and for some reason, this… I dare say comforted feeling in the pit of my stomach. I grabbed her hand that was stuck out to help me up and I stood on shaky feet.

"I don't know." I said honestly. Even with my eyes closed I saw the light, and the seven seconds I felt the most comfortable I had since being home. We both turned to look where the cocoon should have been and the hair was disintegrating before our eyes, but angry almond eyes stared at us in confusion and anger.

"What are you bitches doing in my room? Did you drag me out of bed?" She questioned flipping her short bob of hair from her ear. Sango and I both looked at each other. All of the hair was completely gone and we were stuck with a cross Yura who had no recollection of being the center of our midnight troubles. What the hell were we supposed to say? We both jumped when her door slammed open and Sesshomaru was there along Inu Yasha. Yura screeched causing all four of us to cover our ears. "Did tonight become meet in Yura Yamamoto's room or something?"

"We heard screamin' you stupid wench." Inu Yasha said standing at the door awkwardly and Yura made a sound of agitation.

"I was in my room the whole time. There hasn't been any screaming." Sango and I both met eyes again and then I looked at Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. They didn't appear to believe it and in fact, it looked as if they could tell something had happened. Inu Yasha, for some odd reason, was wearing a baseball cap, which did not go with his undershirt and red flannel pajamas.

"It was just a bedtime prank gone wrong." Sango assured rubbing a raw wrist. This went unnoticed by both Sesshomaru and I, but neither of us said anything. I was slightly stunned when Inu Yasha gave a grunt and walked away, revealing a shirtless Sesshomaru. I could have drooled, but I tried to remain collective as we met eyes.

"Nice shorts Higurashi." Sesshomaru commented. Blushing, I looked down at my colorful Tom and Jerry cartoon shorts. He turned and left as well.

_Nice Back._ I thought then snorted as Sango nudged me.

"Get out of my room!" Yura screeched reminding us. Sango turned to glare at her and we both finally left. When we reached my room Sango leaned against my wall next to my open door as I stood in the center.

"So do you think she needs an exorcism?" She asked me in a curious whisper and I shrugged.

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one that's been noticing weird things around here, but I honestly just want to forget that even happened. However, I am glad that whatever that bright light was saved you from being suffocated." I told her yawning.

"How odd is it that Inu Baka and Ice Prince heard us scream, but Yura didn't even know we were there?" Again I shrugged, my eyes drifting to about halfway open. "I mean do you think she's an alien or something and tried to play it off?"

"Who knows? She's a weirdo kinda anyway." I told her fighting another yawn. We both jumped as Naraku appeared in front of us shining the brightest flashlight in our faces.

"Higurashi and Tajiya, you both are supposed to be in bed and on lockdown." Sango scrambled to her room and Naraku stared at me as if I were still hiding something. I saw his nostrils flare and he appeared shocked then graced me with a creepy smile. "Behave yourself Higurashi… I'd hate to have to put you in the same room as Miss Wynd for not listening." I watched him go to Yura's room and folded my arms across my chest. Something was just not right with that man or his medicinal practices.

* * *

**Well ^_^ I update a lot sooner than I thought I would, and I enjoyed the chapter a lot, and had to start the weird stuff goings on ^_^. **

_**Love and Leave Love,**_

_Mouse or SillY_


	7. Atmospheric Differences

**_Honestly, I really didnt like this chapter, but I wanted to add this character in ^_^. Forgiveness is asked in advanced, I'll update asap. Hopefully my muse wont leave again._**

* * *

The Shikon Institute for Phobias

Chapter 7- Atmospheric Differences

* * *

_December 20__th_

* * *

Being on lockdown had seriously become the most enormous annoyance ever. I mean what was lockdown really supposed to do besides really drive us insane? It was five days until Christmas, and tis not the season to be fucking jolly. Okay, so my anger is showing a _little_, but hey, who could blame me.

I missed socialization considering it was the best form of therapy in my opinion anyway since Naraku was a failure at _everything_. Kanna's death still hung thick in the air, and of course, no one had seen Kagura since she was taken away by our psychopathic shrink. Maybe isolation was getting to me, because sometimes, I could swear I would see the creepy little girl in my mirror when I was doing my hair. It hadn't happened just once either.

The first time it did, my flat iron flew out of my hand and I had screamed. Sango immediately came to my room, worried that some ill fate had befallen me as well. Naraku arrived moments later and ushered Sango away. I, obviously not wanting to be put on any more of his non-working medication, told him I saw a bug. When Sango came to check on me later that night however, I told her the full story and she rubbed my back in sympathy. Her nightly visits were the only contact I had at all, but I really think she was just trying to fill the gap of not seeing Miroku or being able to sneak and see him.

_Ergh_!

This was driving me absolutely flippin' nuts. I just wanted to throw and kick things. We weren't even allowed to go outside like we used to be when we first got here. An allotted thirty minutes of fresh air and then back to our rooms or the entertainment room. I smiled then, remembering when Sesshomaru and I could sneak outside and enjoy the snow. I couldn't even tell if there was going to be a white Christmas this year. But then again, the Shikon Institute was located in the mountains, where town was about two hours away.

Jumping on my bed, I bounced up and down to peek out the window. It was still snowing of course. There were so many activities I wish I could be doing out there instead of writing in here. I basically had to beat my head against the wall not to update daily. There was a brief flash of shimmering red in the sky and I bounced down from my window.

What the _**hell**_ was that? Bouncing back up, I could have sworn there was almost a translucent red plastic looking shimmer in the sky, and I could no longer see the road from my window. It was almost as if something was blocking it. I plopped back down on my bed and no sooner had I landed and closed my journal, Naraku walked in, a **fucking** _crow_ on his shoulder. I swear time, space, and air stood still as beady black eyes bore creepily into my blue ones. I didn't move an inch, and I wasn't sure I was even breathing at that point.

_Kaaaaaaaaaaaaw_!

I don't really know how to explain the petrified feeling I felt when that demonic messenger flew off his shoulder. I grabbed my pillow instinctively, ready to swing if that _thing_ came _anywhere_ near me.

_Kaaaaaaaaaaaaw_! _Kaaaaaaaaaaaaw_!

I let loose a blood curdling scream as it flew towards, above, and all around me. I flung my pillow in a wild whirlwind flurry and all I could see were black feathers littering the ground. That creepy screeching echoed my little orifice of a room, and agitated, the bird made a nose dive to peck out my eyes. With one last fling, I smacked the bird and sent it flying into the opposite wall, where it lay apparently with a broken wing still screeching evilly.

I was shaking with fright and a little anger as Naraku collected his injured bird, a smile on his face. My pillow stuffing was everywhere along with feathers and this… _**asshole**_ was laughing. I couldn't stop the torrent of words that flooded from my lips as I breathed heavily to catch my breath. "What… the **fuck**… is wrong with you?" I could feel my face burning red with fury. "Have you lost what little pea brain you have left in your thick skull? Do you _enjoy_ torturing those you're supposed to be helping? You damn sicko!" Naraku chuckled and shook his head.

"Ku ku ku. What a potty mouth to come from a long line of holy men and women. I hope you don't kiss your mother with it." I growled to show my displeasure and he was lucky I had absolutely nothing to throw at him.

_Did he honestly just try to throw my heritage at me like it would curb my potty mouth or calm me down_?

"Kaede will be by shortly to deliver your lunch and medication. Lock down will be lifted afterwards." I really hoped I was giving him as much as a death glare as I hope I was giving him.

"Finally." I muttered still shaking slightly.

"Merry Christmas and good job handling your fear." He departed from my room and I sank back down to my bed on my knees still trying to regulate my breathing pattern.

_Gah! I swear if I could have killed him…! How did facing a fear and Christmas go hand in hand? Only Naraku knows of course._

"Kagome?" Kaede asked entering my room which was left open by Naraku. I jumped slightly at my name being called. She was staring at me as if I was a miracle and I couldn't help but try to figure out what she was staring at.

"I didn't mean to frighten ye." She told me entering slowly with her cart of food. "Don't take this old woman's word for craziness, but child, ye were just glowing pink within yer aura." I accepted my tray of two chicken sandwiches, macaroni, and a side of carrot cake. She handed me a pint of chocolate milk and I smiled. She really knew how to spoil me. Going back to her cart, she carefully held the bottle of medicine Naraku had showed me the week before last. She opened the bottle and handed me two pills and then my thyroid medicine.

"Kaede, I could never take your words for craziness, but can I ask you something?" I responded seriously. I took my medicine with a shudder, followed by a swig of my personal chocolate milk.

"Sure child."

"You remember how you were telling me you studied the ways of a miko and that I had the potential to be one?"

"Of course I do, it was but a few days ago." We both laughed and I continued fidgeting nervously once she handed me ketchup packets. I placed them on the tray which was sitting on my desk.

"Well, can miko see ghosts?" I asked and Kaede gave me a grave smile.

"It is but one of the many burdens a miko may be blessed with." She answered. I could tell she wanted to add more to it, but Naraku reappeared at my doorway.

"Kaede, you aren't being paid to take your time with deliveries. Today is your last day delivering food, so put some pep in your step." He left as quickly as he had come and Kaede smiled as she made her way to my door where her cart was waiting outside.

"The right thing for a miko to do is to help that spirit move on and not be afraid." She explained to me gently before continuing on her route. I spread the ketchup on my fried chicken sandwich and sighed in a depressing manner as I chewed. Out of the corner of my eye, I _knew_ for a fact I saw something similar to a shadow on my mirror. I desperately needed to get out of this building.

* * *

"So we're not allowed to go to town on a supervised outing to get presents for each other." Sango told me flipping the pages of a weapon magazine with her legs dangling in the air.

"Yeah that is kind of messed up. What were you going to get Miroku anyways besides a condom?" Sango threw my flat pillow at me, which I barely dodged.

"He actually vowed that we wouldn't have sex till we leave here. It was so romantic." I rolled my eyes.

"So what was all that noise you were making earlier?" I asked rummaging through my drawers. I wish I had brought more clothes, I was so sick of wearing the same thing. At least everything was made for how insanely cold this place always was. Kaede told us when we first got here it normally didn't get warm until early May and that winter hadn't even set in good yet.

"I said sex, but I didn't say we'd refrain from oral sex." I whistled low.

"Dang, so he dines that well huh?" Her blush darkened and I tittered with laughter.

"So how does it feel to have miko tendencies?" Sango questioned changing the subject and making me feel the one to be uncomfortable.

"It's weird." I told her with an exasperated sigh that blew my bangs from my eyes. "I swear sometimes when I look in the mirror I see ghosts. When I tried talking to Kaede earlier all she could tell me was to help it move on."

"Eeesh, I don't see how you're gunna be good at that. That girl was creepy when she was alive, she's got to be even more so as a ghost."

"Her eyes are like just completely grey and not like a pretty grey, but like a dull and void of emotion grey." Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Kinda like Sesshomaru's right?" She laughed her ass of and I rolled my eyes a light blush on my cheeks.

"No, his eyes are the prettiest color now. I wonder if they changed color because of the season. Have you seen them?" I asked but not waiting for her response I continued, "They're like a… gorgeous smoldering amber or honeysuckle colored." Sango made fake gagging noises and it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I honestly don't know what you see in him. Yes he has a handsome face and for some reason dyed his hair silver because I saw him on my way here, but he's a real block of ice and mean too!" I pouted and there was a light knock on my door. I turned to it and beckoned whomever behind it to come in.

"Sango, it is nice to see ye child. I had expected Kagome-,"

"Over here Kaede." I told her with a warm tone and smile. She opened my door further and walked in.

"Well, I found this precious little thing outside, and I don't think my cat Buyo would like her very much." From behind her back she pulled out a tiny kitten that was yellow and black and I instantly released a girly '_aaaaawww_'. Sango sat straight up on my bed, her face a little pale as I took it into my hands.

"Why does it have two tails for?" She asked closing her magazine.

"I'm guessing it was a birth defect." I told Sango as I petted the small kitten. "Do you want to try holding her?" I asked her and she reluctantly got off my bed and quickly petted her head then went back to the bed.

"Yes, I'll bring some cat food and a litter box tomorrow if you want to keep her. You can name her and everything." Kaede ushered and I smiled at the kitten as she purred in my hand against my chest while I stroked her ears and tails.

"It's not against the rules?" I asked in a surprised manner and Kaede snorted. I couldn't help but laugh at the odd sound coming from Kaede.

"Pox on Naraku's rules about pets, just don't let her out of the room until she's big enough to defend herself." I smiled and turned to Sango as she left.

"What should we name her?" Sango made a face at me that I wish I had picked up my pillow to throw back at her for.

"Kagome I don't like cats in case you forgot. It's the whole reason I'm in here." I frowned at her. "Don't let that thing go."

"I didn't forget and she is not a thing. You petted her at least, and you're afraid of feral cats and mountain lions and tigers and things like that, come on. How could you not like her, she's _soooo_ adorable."

"Her eyes are red Kagome." Sango complained. "For all you know she's a demon spawn."

"But she's so beautiful Sango. Look at the black marking on the center of her head… it's shaped like a diamond and the two black stripes on her tails and paws."

"Kagome I can see how the stupid cat looks."

"Kitten." I corrected. She leapt from my hands and immediately made her way to Sango. It was so adorable and awesome the way she jumped on my bed. I watched Sango completely stiffen as they stared at each other for some time before the kitten started rubbing against her. I could hear her purr from where I stood and I smiled affectionately as Sango finally reach out to pet her. "See it is not that bad."

"How about Kirara?" Sango said after a while of petting her and I swear I was getting tired of smiling.

"Sounds good to me, maybe now things won't be so boring around here if we get put back on lockdown." I closed my drawer, tired of going through my things.

"You ready to go to the entertainment room now and play some Yahtzee with Shippo and 'Roku?"

"Why yes Miss Impatient." I muttered and she put Kirara down.

"Stay!" She told her loudly and I sighed.

"You know her hearing is better than ours right?" Sango shrugged and surprisingly the kitten listened. I opened the door and we both exited quickly so we wouldn't let her out. We were just out of my doorway when the gorgeous model randomly popped up behind us, nearly sending us out of our skin. As if taking an invisible hint, Sango patted me on my shoulder and with a smile told me she would catch up with me in the recreation room. I smiled nervously and picked at sleeves of my sweater that felt too hot at the moment. I watched Sesshomaru's nose twitch and he sneezed cutely

Okay. So I know it's kinda weird for a guy to sneeze in a _cute_ way, but I mean, nothing he does is ugly. "Why do you smell like cat?" He asked me in what I felt was an icy demeanor. Why did I feel like our relationship had backpedaled when it seemed to be at a stalemate before that crazy lockdown thing happened? Was the smell of the kitten that strong?

"Kaede gave me a kitten to take care of, but don't tell anyone."

"I find it amusing you trust me so easily." I blinked owlishly. Why wouldn't I trust him? He knew my darkest secret and got me to apologize to someone I never thought I would.

"So what's up?" I asked him and was rewarded with a raised eyebrow at my slang. Smiling sheepishly, I fidgeted with my hands and he motioned me to follow him down the hall where the cameras didn't focus on.

"I assume you noticed the guards now employed at the doors leading outside." What the hell? I knew nothing of this, but then again, I hadn't really left my room either.

"So you can't smoke your cigarettes, big deal?" I responded crossing my arms against my chest.

"Neither can you indulge in me bringing pizza or WacDonald's." He replied nonchalantly. I whistled low swaying back and forth.

"Touché."

"Aside to the fact that you are no longer able to receive fast foods, he ordered my driver to pick up my car." Wow. Naraku really wanted us trapped here I guess. I briefly wondered if I should mention what I saw in the sky.

"What did Naraku say when you confronted him about it?" I could see Sesshomaru pummeling the man for taking away his luxury car.

"He is not around as far as I know." He answered with narrowed eyes and I shifted nervously.

"So have you noticed this… um electric hum?" I asked him. I hadn't really noticed the sound until standing in so close of proximity to the towering male.

"Hn. I have noticed quite a few things that do not add up. My smart phone suddenly lost ability to connect to the internet while I was in the process of investigating this man's credentials." My family coming from a shrine, we barely had extra money for groceries let alone a cell phone, but we had cable and a house phone and plenty of love. It really surprised me that my mom would send me here instead of letting me work at the convenient store a few blocks away as punishment or something.

"Are you going to sneak and use Kaede's computer while everyone else is busy?"

"I already tried. There is no internet connection set up. She only plays Solitaire and has a few excels of our records on there."

"How is that possible?" I asked completely shocked. This place was getting more and creepier by the second.

"Do not fret. The next meeting we have with our… _wondrous_ counselor I am sure he will be willing to answer in front of all of us." To this is when I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What makes you so sure and what are we going to do? Tie him up and beat the answers out of him?" I questioned rolling my neck to release the tension from staring up at him.

"Sessssssssshoooomaru!" A sultry voice called coming down the hall that sent chills down my spine. That was odd. I looked up at Sesshomaru with questioning eyes. It didn't sound quite like Kagura, but I knew it wasn't Kikyo and Kagura was gone as far as we knew. I saw his nose twitch again and a brief vision of confusion passed in his eyes before they returned to the beautiful emotionless amber pools.

"I have no logical idea why Yura would be searching for me with that tone of voice." He said dully as if bored. For some reason, my spirits were lifted that he felt comfortable enough to tell me had had no interest in the weird girl who had given me quite a few nightmares. She turned the corner after her shadow had cast against the wall, wearing nothing but lingerie. I felt my cheeks hit up and could definitely say things were getting weird. She pouted noticing I was with him before pretending like I wasn't even there. Approaching him with large, dominant strides and taking his now completely silver strands in between her fingers and swirling them affectionately.

_That tramp!_ For some reason I could have sworn I heard a rumble of a growl, but it was gone as fast as it had briefly surfaced. I could envision myself beating the snot out of her for touching him, but seeing as we had no claim with each other, I stood awkwardly to the side. "Remove yourself from my person woman." His icy tone had returned and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Oh but Sesshomaru," She protested clinging to his arm, "You're hair is just sooo nice and soft. It changed color too, did you dye it?" I watched as she played with his hair more and I could swear it was wrapping around her fingers in a stream kind of flow against rocks or something. As if sensing something was off as well, he pushed her off of him none-too-gently with narrowed eyes. She glared at him and then me once more. I blinked and the next thing I knew, she had me pinned to the wall, her nails digging into my throat. It may have been the lack of oxygen to my brain, but her eyes seemed to be red as well. There was this warm feeling spreading into my chest from my belly, and I heard a hiss before she dropped me.

"What the hell you bitch?" I questioned but she backed away from me as I advanced. Her face contained nothing but a look of horror as she stared at her hands. Sesshomaru, who was further away then I remembered looked at me in what I would guess was confusion and surprise. The smell of burnt flesh reached my nose and I gagged. What was going on? Her screams pierced both me and Sesshomaru's ears before she ran down the hall.

_Oooooookaaaay?_

"Did you see that?" I questioned him rubbing my throat soothingly and then wiped the sweat from my brow. Why I was sweating, I had no clue, but she had just tried to kill me… Out of nowhere… For **NOTHING**! "How did move so fast?" When he didn't answer I looked up at him again and my mouth dropped. Since when did he have magenta eye shadow stripes on his face? They seemed to be fading in and out and I rubbed my eyes. The hallway still smelled of burnt flesh and Sesshomaru still had not responded.

"She pulled out some of my hair." He said looking at the ends of his hair in careful scrutiny. "How did you burn her hands?" Both my eyebrows disappeared into my hairline and I couldn't help the laugh of disbelief that I released afterwards.

"What do you mean I burned her hands? She just dropped me and it's not like I have any gasoline or anything flammable-,"

"I have not been one to question the laws of science or physics very often, but Higurashi, you _glowed_ before she released you."

"I glowed?" I repeated in question.

_I glowed_? I mean hearing this from Kaede earlier had been a little different, but Sesshomaru was a totally different story. I looked up at him confused.

"What's this place doing to us?"

* * *

**Slowly but steady I'm advancing to where I want to be in the plot of this story ^_^. I dont own InuYasha or her awesome characters _=[._**


	8. An Odd Christmas

_**Bringing you guys another chapter :). I've been watching Inu Yasha lately trying to get some inspiration =]. Here's another chapter, hopefully I'll have another one of Haunted soon. I'm trying to pick up the excitement, hope I'm doing a good job because the story is finally heading in the direction I want it to. Enjoy :).**_

* * *

The Shikon Institute for Phobias

Chapter 8- An Odd Christmas

* * *

_December 24__th __– 26__th_

* * *

We weren't placed back on lockdown luckily, and really it had only been Kirara and I lately. Sango was a little upset with me that I didn't go to the rec room, but I didn't care. I had a feeling that the medicine that was now practically being forced down my throat had something to do with this glowing thing that was going on. It's Christmas Eve for crying out loud, and nothing is normal about it anymore.

I wonder if that bright light that happened in Yura's room was me, I've been practicing glowing a little in my spare time. Kirara seems to like it, because she starts purring. At first she bristled, especially when my hands glowed and I tried to touch her, but when nothing happened she accepted my glowing pet quite lovingly. I had done it a few times in the mirror, and I could see why Sesshomaru didn't even try to talk to me anymore. No one had seen him at lunch either.

I mean who would want to talk to the person that was a huge firefly that accidentally burned someone with second and third degree burns on their hands. Yura said nothing of it having to do with me to Kaede or Naraku when she was drilled, but she and Kikyo appeared as if they were plotting against me every time I saw them together. I hadn't mentioned what happened between the three of us to Sango either, so no one was there to comfort me of my newfound… _glowiness_.

Thinking of home, I smiled. Souta would welcome my newfound talent with open arms. Probably calling me cool and trying to make up a superhero name. He was such a dork sometimes, but I missed him so much. This is my first Christmas Eve where I was truly alone. Kirara mewed as if reading my mind. Okay, not alone, but without family or friends. The thought to tell Sango had crossed my mind quite a bit, but how exactly would I begin the conversation?

_Here Sango, hold Kirara, I wanna show you how I glow and look like a pink human firefly_.

Yeah right. I scoffed at my lonely thoughts and closed my journal. The time I had left here couldn't pass fast enough. I jumped when my door opened unexpectedly, quickly hiding Kirara behind my pillow. I could feel relief flood through me when Inu Yasha stood at my door, his red hat backwards on his head. He closed the door and sneezed grossly.

_Why couldn't he sneeze cute like his brother_? "Do you have a cat in here or something jeeze?" He asked sniffling and folding his arms into his large red hoody sleeves.

"No, what are you doing in my room?" I asked jumping up. I followed his line of eyesight to my moving pillow and gave a wry smile. Kirara leapt from under it moments later. Her fur was ruffled and she bristled as I tried to pet her in apology. She leapt off my bed and onto my desk, watching Inu Yasha attentively.

"Looks like a cat to me… even if it has two tails." He muttered before returning his attention to me as I slid my journal into my desk. "I was coming to ask ya somethin in private so don't start bitchin'."

"I don't even know why I talk to you." I told him with a cold glare. "You never apologized for shoving your disgusting tongue down my throat." I watched as a blush spread down his neck.

"Feh." Looking over his attire, I sighed.

"And why don't you pull your hair behind your ears when you wear your hat, it looks stupid." I told him approaching him swiftly to pull his hair behind his ear. It was seriously bugging me. He tried to dodge, but I had him pinned against my door and continued anyway, only to find there was nothing to pin his hair behind. I checked the other side of his head, again finding that he had no ear on that side as well. There was a slight awkward silence between the two of us before I spoke. "Odd, I remember you having ears when I first got here." I told him in barely above a whisper. "And why is your hair white? Are you and your brother trying to start a trend or something with odd hair colors?"

"Stupid wench, I aint been talkin to that stuck up prick so I don't know what his hair color is, Naraku said it was a side effect of my meds that my hair changed color." I was silent with that information. "Which is why I was comin' to ask you if anything strange had been happening to you?" I looked into his slightly taller face, noticing his once normal brown eyes were now similar color to Sesshomaru's, but darker, and not as emotionless. He looked so vulnerable at that moment, I almost felt like wrapping my arms around him in a comforting hug. Instead, Kirara jumped on his shoulder and batted off his hat, following it to the ground to play in it.

It was as if time stood still when thick white… I would dare say _dog_ ears met my eyesight. Inu Yasha said nothing, but his ears moved back and forth before lowering to his scalp. I stood motionless as he picked up his hat with Kirara still inside mewing at him, and I was pretty sure my jaw was touching the ground. This was the only thing cute about him besides his boyish appearance. "Oh… my... Gosh!" I exclaimed in barely a whisper, but he had obviously heard me because his blush returned, and he almost appeared hurt.

"I know its weird right? How am I supposed to tell my girl-," He didn't get to finish his sentence because I had leapt towards him, probably propelling my breasts in his face as I scratched the ears like I would any dog.

"They are so cute!" I told him with a squeal which lowered them to his head. Kirara meowed loudly in protest at being squished between the two of us and we both blushed as I removed myself from his personal bubble. "Is this why you and Kikyo were having problems?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow that nowhere mimicked his half-brother, but was amusing none-the-less. I could have kicked myself in the mouth for that random outburst.

"How did you know about that?"

"Gossip?" I responded hoping it didn't sound like a question.

"Feh, but no. What kinda gossip exists here? There's only like seven of us left." I couldn't help but shiver when he said left. It was as if he figured more of us were going to die.

"Anyways," I replied eager to change the subject, "Nothing like your awesome ears has happened to me." He handed me back Kirara and returned his hat to its former backwards glory.

"We got a new kid in our hall." I sat Kirara on my bed, looking at him with mild interest.

"Really, what's he like?" I questioned and Inu Yasha fidgeted.

"Kind of like me, afraid of dying but he has it way worse. He safe proofs _everything_. Walks around with this metal gas mask on too that looks pretty historic. He won't even shake your hand without hand sanitizer and a glove. I guess which is why he only understands Mister Germaphobe." Mentally, I was glad Sesshomaru had found someone he could relate to. My door burst open again, nearly hitting Inu Yasha who was on his way out.

"Hey 'Gome!" Sango called for me cheerfully, her smile slightly falling when she caught sight of Inu Yasha. "Don't you have a zombie you're supposed to be running from or something?" He growled at her and she jumped, surprised he sounded like a dog. I was surprised too, but he didn't scare me.

"Yes?" I asked when she refocused on me. "My brother is here, and I'm thinkin of hookin Rin up with him." I frowned. When had she become such a matchmaker? They would be a cute couple though.

"Doesn't Shippo have a crush on Rin?" Sango's face fell and she shrugged.

"I don't know. Rin is really quiet, like my brother. She's always in the rec room seemingly waiting for someone though." I held Kirara as Sango stood with my door wide open.

"Are you coming in or-,"

"Don't just sit there, put that thing-,"

"Kirara." I reminded her with a roll of my eyes.

"Right…" She responded as if I hadn't said anything, "put it down and come meet him!"

I muttered 'her' under my breath and set Kirara down, watching as she settled on my pillow to sleep, her two tails covering her adorable face.

"His name was Kohaku right?" I asked shutting my door behind me and we ventured at a comfortable pace down the hall. I'm guessing she was too excited to hear me, and my question went unanswered until we approached the only open room in the male hall. It was kinda weird to me why she didn't question why her brother was brought here suddenly.

"Kohaku?" She questioned walking in without as much as a knock. Well, I was right about his name. I watched them embrace with a smile on my face. It was kind of an odd moment. I'm sure she was glad to see him, but I wouldn't be too happy about my brother being in here with me, let alone stuck with Naraku.

"Hey Sango." He greeted then sprayed himself with Lysol. His brown eyed gaze met mine briefly before returning to unpacking his belongings.

"This is Kagome, I told her all about the dojo and our house." She told him with a smile. I noticed she didn't say anything about him spraying himself down with Lysol after she hugged him, but she waved the powerful smell of alcohol away from her nose. Inu Yasha had been right, he was afraid of death extremely bad. Disinfecting himself after a hug from a family member from the terror of pathogens I assumed. I noticed he had taped cushions on the ends of anything sharp and his door handle was also taped over with plastic.

"Hello Kagome." He greeted with a tiny smile and I returned the smile freely. "I hear its dinner time, would you guys mind showing me to the cafeteria?"

"No prob, Kohaku!" Sango told him cheerfully. I could tell she wanted to drape her arm around him as they walked side by side, but held back and began chatting with him about how she was glad he was here and what was going on back home.

"Hey Higurashi," I heard a high pitch voice call me once we reached the cafeteria. I turned my head with mild interest, my eyes meeting Yura, who was across the room with bandaged hands and her arms crossed in front of her chest. Mentally, I groaned and was saved by the one of the cafeteria workers motioning to my awaiting plate of high-calorie foods. I was on my way to sit with the normal people when Yura appeared in front of me, her arms still crossed. "If you don't mind, Kikyo and I would like to have a word with you in my room after dinner." To this I could only raise an eyebrow.

"What kind of tricks are up your sleeve?" I questioned, and she flipped her short hair behind her pointy ears with a smirk.

"Just come to the room and don't wuss out we aren't going to kill you or anything." She walked away and I didn't even turn around to watch her leave. As I sat down at the table, Rin was eating the baked ham they were serving as dinner, and looking sad.

"I just can't imagine how her parents took the news and if Mr. Onigumo allowed her to go home."

"Well, after such a tragedy, I don't think he could keep her here against her will." Miroku chimed in and everyone else nodded or murmured their agreement.

"How could he keep her from her own sister's funeral anyhow?" Sango added thoughtfully in between bites of her chicken salad.

"Naraku still gives me the creeps." Shippo said with a shudder. I silently ate my food, only half-listening to their debates about our psychiatrist. I was nearly half-done when it felt like the air in the room thickened considerably. Miroku and I shared a confused look. Shippo seemed unbothered as he ate a medium-rare steak.

"I don't think he seems that bad." Kohaku said quietly and we all gave him a look. Sesshomaru sat down with a couple of rare steaks and I could only begin to wonder how a germaphobe could eat barely cooked meat. I felt like my chest was extremely heavy, and it had only started when Sesshomaru arrived. He didn't say anything to me at all, and it only made me feel more uncomfortable. Maybe it was just me thinkin of the tension between us.

"You weren't here when he was responsible for a patient's death and the way he handled the situation afterwards." Rin added playing with her broccoli, she then focused her attention on Sesshomaru as he cut the steak without effort… using a plastic knife. As he finished the last cut, the knife broke, and I saw his lips curl downward in displeasure slightly before he lifted his forefinger to his mouth and licked the blood away as if nothing had happened.

_Wait a minute! Were those fangs?_

I could have sworn I saw fangs when he opened his mouth to eat a piece of meat he had cut well. Maybe I was imagining things, or staring too hard. I blushed when I realized I had indeed been staring for a while. "What do you think of Naraku Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned. I watched as Sesshomaru raised his eyes to look at me, then at Rin.

"I believe he is a dishonest man who has an alternative motive to the patients being here."

"Hey Kagome, I'll take your plate and put it in the tub if you'll forgive me for going to spend time with my brother and bailing on you tonight." I looked up at Sango who noticed I was finished eating and smiled.

"Sango, its fine… thanks for taking my plate though. Have fun!" I told her cheerfully and she bounced off with my tray in hand and then followed behind her brother. Sesshomaru met my eyes and I felt uneasy as his glare seemed to penetrate my entire being. Losing the staring contest and feeling as if my chest were being sat on, I stood up and pushed my chair in. "See you guys tomorrow." Everyone bid me farewell and I left the cafeteria feeling a little unsure about myself and Sesshomaru's relationship. He couldn't very well hate me, but did the air feel thick to him too? Or did he just not care… I sighed, and would have passed by Yura's room if hands wouldn't have grabbed me and pulled me inside. I let out a startled squeal and Yura's door was slammed behind me.

"Use your power Kikyo." I heard Yura say from the corner of her room. Her eyes looked red in the dark, and I reached out trying to find somebody.

"This isn't funny Yura! You're the one that tried to strangle me to death." The room glowed pink and Kikyo dimly met my line of sight. In her hand she held, a piece of paper and was chanting furiously. She sent the piece of paper flying at me, and it stuck to my forehead. Nothing happened. I raised my eyebrow after the room went dark again. "Umm nice try Kikyo, but that didn't hurt." I said to darkness once more. I peeled the piece of paper of my forehead and let it fall to the floor.

"It didn't work with her like it did with you Yura!" I hear Kikyo whisper sounding confused.

"Look if you two are done trying to play hex or witchcraft or whatever, I'll leave now." I reached for the door handle only for my face to be shoved roughly against the metal door. I bit down on my lip at the unexpected shove and weight behind me and tasted blood. "What the fu-," I started to say but my arm was quickly bent behind my back and I moved with it to prevent pain.

"You're blood smells good, and this long hair! What makes you think you're going anywhere?" Yura questioned, and I felt her bandaged fingers glide through my long, silky hair and couldn't help but shudder.

"You fuckin' weirdo! I don't know what you and Kikyo are into, but this aint my kinda thing." Yura pulled my out my low ponytail with force and I hissed as some of my hair strands went with the tie. She yanked my arm into the awkward angle more and I threw my head back, hearing a bone shattering crack. She let me go instantly, but to my surprise she didn't cry out. Unexpectedly, it felt like knives slashed at my chest, ruining my shirt, and causing me to cry out when I felt the stinging wounds and blood began to leak down my torso, also ruining my bra.

"Bitch!" I gasped, touching the four wounds that luckily weren't that deep. My body was lifted off the ground by my throat and I felt pricks of something sharp at my neck.

"Yura? What are you doing, I can't see!" Kikyo called out, "Don't do anything to get us in trouble." I gasped for breath, angling my head higher so I could hopefully get oxygen as she tried to strangle me again. I felt the familiar warmth associated with my pink glow surface as my oxygen intake decreased, and before I could stop it, the pink glow exploded from my hands once again. I collided roughly with the floor and I heard Yura crash into her bookcase or something earning a surprised gasp from Kikyo. I coughed and sputtered for breath and was pushed roughly behind the door when it opened with force.

"Kikyo, I see you've learned to manage a weak barrier." Her light flickered on as I managed the strength to get on my knees, my lungs still greedy for air. I didn't even think twice of Naraku entering or why he said Kikyo made a barrier. My eyes went to Yura instantly to see the damage I had caused, and she lay there unconscious and… charred. The smell and taste of burnt flesh assaulted my senses at once and I gagged. The door shut and I could feel Naraku's eyes beaming down at me.

"Miss Higurashi!" He said in surprise noticing my wounds. I was too busy trying to keep my dinner down to witness his nose twitch or the fact his brown irises were slowly turning red. "You're bleeding; get up so Kaede can take a look at those cla- knife wounds." That woke me up. Was he going to say claws? I looked up with hazy vision, my world was still spinning somewhat. "I apologize for Yura's unstable reaction to your long hair."

"Her unstable reaction to my long hair?" I repeated angrily, "This is the second time she tried to kill me!" I shouted, "Kikyo's hair is long too, you don't see her trying to strangle her or cut out her heart." I returned my attention to Yura, and Naraku stepped in my line of sight. Kikyo was sobbing loudly and calling for her, and Naraku assisted me with standing, quick to open the door and usher me out.

I stumbled at his push. "Hurry before she leaves." Yura's door closed in my face and I could her Naraku calming Kikyo down. As I reached Kaede's nurse's station, two of the same guys that had carried away Kanna's body entered with a stretcher and headed straight for Yura's room.

"Oh Kagome, what happened to you child? I know it was not the cat that gave you such wounds was it?" She questioned and I could only stare at her in confusion.

"No, why would Kirara attack me?" Her lips pursed together as she sat me down on the sickbed and drenched a cotton ball with alcohol.

"Do not curse." She told me dabbing the cotton ball on my chest. I hissed and weakly dug my nails into the cushiony mattress beneath me, cursing every word mentally in my head. My attention was drawn back to the men leaving with Naraku in tow and Yura's body on the stretcher. Naraku glanced at me with uncertain eyes as he followed them. Yura's hair was the only thing I could catch a glimpse of.

The stinging slowly went away as Kaede moved on to the second mark. "I asked because they appeared to be claw marks, but I could be mistaken." My head spun as I remembered Naraku almost calling them the same and Yura's inhuman strength and the ability to smell the small hole in my lip from where I bit down. I sat silently as she finished cleaning my wounds and then rubbed a stinking salve over them.

She noticed the tiny scratches on my neck and tisked. "Yura is crazy Nurse Kaede, it's the second time she attacked me."

"You didn't have anything to do with the burns… did you child?" She questioned me with a soft voice and I shook my head, knowing my voice would give away how bad at lying I was. "Be careful when you shower in the morning, I'll tend to them again tomorrow." I stood up still contemplating the events earlier. Kikyo glowed with the same color I did, so did that mean she was going through burning people too? "Kagome?" Kaede called out and I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas child..." She wished me, and I couldn't stop the smile that took over my face despite me feeling like the biggest freak in the world right now.

"Merry Christmas to you too Kaede."

* * *

I woke up before the sun was up on instinct, not that I had slept much anyway. I couldn't help but feel like some kind of murderer or psychopath. But both times Yura attacked me and I hurt her was in self-defense, so it wasn't my fault… right? I bet she was having a very Merry Christmas right now. I winced as I sat up, causing the red-eyed Kirara to readjust, my clawed wounds were pulled lightly as I propped my pillows to support my sitting position. Kirara returned to sleep as if undisturbed and I sighed at the sight of the pink clouds in the morning sky. Seemed like it would snow for Christmas this year, but it's not like any of the patients were allowed to see it anyway.

My thoughts returned to Sesshomaru and I sighed. One step forward, thirty steps back. I knew it wouldn't be long before Kikyo told everybody her ones-sided story of me attacking Yura, and everyone would think I was a violent weirdo. Then again, she glowed too, and she was out of people to talk to besides Inu Yasha, who had his own weird thing going on. Kagura and Kanna were gone, and now Yura as well. Maybe Inu Yasha had a right feeling about us being picked off one by one.

_Get ahold of yourself Kagome_!

I yelled at myself mentally. This wasn't just some horror movie where everybody but two people died or something. This was real life… where I just happened to turn into a pink glowing villain. I sighed to myself dejectedly, feeling as if this was the best Christmas spirit I could muster. I was too young to be feeling like this, I was on my way to college… that is if Shikon University still took me after finding out I spent a year in an institution and was released via therapy and medication. I snorted and Kirara fidgeted at the sound. I need to find a hobby like yesterday, all this beating up of myself I'm doing is a real depressant.

For some reason, I could feel as if someone was watching me, and instinctively, I checked my mirror first. The color left my face pretty rapidly as dull grey eyes stared back at me ominously. "K-Kanna?" I whispered in disbelief and completely terrified. Of course I had been seeing glimpses of her ghost or whatever in the past, but she looked as if she was just behind a glass door. I almost wanted to get out of my bed and move my mirror to see if someone was playing a really cruel trick on me. She said or did nothing to acknowledge me, her eyes followed as I scampered off my bed to stand in front of the mirror, feeling drawn for some odd reason.

Her hair was no longer black and instead was nearly the same white as Inu Yasha's, and she appeared more childlike than ever before. "Kanna?" I repeated again, feeling completely insane, like I actually belonged here. I closed my eyes and shook my head, willing myself to believe that I was hallucinating from lack of sleep. When I opened them again, she was still there, giving me this eerie kind of smirk and holding a mirror almost as large as her torso. I jumped in fright, trying to tear my eyes away from this increasingly odd situation, when the mirror she was holding began to glow white.

"What the-?" I felt hypnotized as I watched the mirror inside the mirror draw what appeared to be this opaque white smoke from my body. I couldn't help myself as I walked closer to the mirror, watching myself pale sickeningly and my eyes start to lose their shine. I could hear Kirara hiss and yowl and for some reason it looked as if there we flames around her paws, but maybe it had something to do with all these hallucinations I was having. I saw my body slump and it began to feel increasingly hard to keep my eyes open. The world was slowly becoming black as I felt myself passing out and then I heard a shatter and felt arms wrap around me and tug me from in front of the mirror, and then crashing shatter, but this one was closer.

I didn't even realize how cold I was until I was being hugged closely to someone with immense body heat. I felt long nails rake up and down my arm as semi-callous hands tried to warm me. I might have been imagining things some more, but silver hair fluttered past my grasp, and all of a sudden these gorgeous amber eyes were in my darkening vision. I saw a pale blue crescent moon on a pale forehead and could only scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion.

_Who the hell had facial tattoos in this building?_

I felt something warm and soft touch my lips and almost instantly I was filled with warmth from head to toe. It was an odd feeling, I still felt like every part of my body was numb and it was a task to even _force_ myself to breathe.

"Kagome?" Oh gods, that deliciously baritone voice could only belong to one person. I squinted my eyes as the heavenly made face came into view, only a little different. Magenta colored eyeliner and jagged tribal looking tattoos on his cheeks almost to his pointed ears.

"Your soul was too big…" I heard an eerie feminine voice whisper, and I shot up with a greedy gasp of air. I could feel the heat slowly leave before I was pulled back into a hard chest.

"Be still before you become hypothermic." I couldn't fight my teeth shattering as I shivered and looked up to the owner of the handsome voice. Those beautiful, inhuman eyes met my view, containing I dare say _worry_. I licked my lips, feeling as if they were chapped and couldn't help the blush that spread across my freckled cheeks.

"What crashed?" I asked as he wrapped my comforter around us. He looked down at me with silence for several seconds, and I couldn't help but feel scrutinized under his penetrating gaze.

"When I opened the door, your hand was nearly inside the mirror." He paused. I could see the disbelief in his eyes as he recounted what happened, "You were pale, your lips were turning blue, and the mirror was turned into this silver liquid allowing your hand to go through without it shattering."

"Wow…" I said breathlessly.

"It shattered as soon as I touched you and yanked you away." I tilted my head to look at him again, noticing I really must have been hallucinating because the markings I saw when I first saw that gorgeous face were gone.

"But I heard two shatters. Did you see Kanna too?" Sesshomaru gave me an odd look and said nothing, so I took his silence as a no.

"She was holding a mirror, and I couldn't take my eyes off of it. The next thing I know, you're here." I told him softly turning my head so I could see my mirror face down on the ground and shards of glass everywhere. I caught a glimpse of a grey eye in one of them and jumped, causing Sesshomaru to raise his eyebrow at me. "You can't tell me you didn't see that!" I exclaimed, looking at the shard of glass to find it… well a shard of glass that reflected the ceiling.

"I have not witnessed anything. Are you well enough to stand?" He questioned and I felt my blush deepen, nodding and hastily removing myself from his lap. We stood at the same time, me on shaky legs, and I groaned at the impending migraine.

"I'm surprised no one came at the sound of the crash. Everyone must be still sleep."

"It is nearly time for lunch." Sesshomaru told me slowly as if I was seriously crazy. My mouth dropped and I fought to find the words.

"B-b-but it was just barely dawn when I woke up and it wasn't much longer when I saw her in the mirror." Sesshomaru seemed to hold me under his gaze for another long few seconds, and I realized I must look a site wrapped in my comforter with bed hair and probably morning breath. I still felt shaky as I deposited my comforter on the bed. Kirara pounced out of the way was rubbing against my ankles as I walked to my dresser to don my hoodie.

"I was unaware trouble was attracted to you so." Sesshomaru told me with what seemed to be humor in his voice as he eyed my fuzzy Pikachu slippers. "Put your slippers on, I have a surprise for you." I blushed deeply at this.

_Holy flipping shit. Sesshomaru got me a Christmas present?_

"In all this craziness I forgot it was Christmas." I muttered slipping on my shoes as told. How was I going to explain how my mirror was broken and who was going to help me clean it up? "I have to go see Kaede about these-,"

"My next question was to ask you how you acquired those wounds." I opened and closed my mouth, unsure what to say happened. I doubt he would be afraid of me for badly burning her again if he was here in my room, and had come to get me for a _surprise_! I actually couldn't see him afraid of anything… "No matter, Kaede will seek you out after lunch, we shall be back before then." He startled me from my thoughts as he took my hand and dragged me behind him.

I was stunned at the intimate contact and was blushing the whole way behind him with clumsy steps. He led me passed the little workout room, and down the same hallway Inu Yasha had drug me out the first time. The hall was unlit, and I assumed was undergoing repairs. He halted suddenly, and I ran straight into his yummy back, and he looked back at me with narrowed glowing eyes. I couldn't stop the gulp and nervous laugh that escaped as I took a few steps back after he released my hand.

He reminded me to be quiet with a long finger to his lips and motioned me to follow as he pushed the double doors forward that led to the well house. Not missing a beat, he stopped the door from closing with a nearby rock. A smile instantly formed on my lips as the snow fell around us. There was already a nice amount on the ground, and I couldn't help but take a deep breath of the freezing air before blowing it back out and watch as it misted away. His beautiful hair nearly mixed in with the falling snow and I realized he didn't have on a hoodie.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, and he merely shook his head. Offering me one of the smallest, but best smiles I had ever seen him do. Actually, the only smile I think I had seen on his Kami carved face.

"Merry Christmas trouble-maker… I believe we have an unfinished snowball fight." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I bent down to collect some of the hardening snow in my hands. He moved with lightning speed and before I even began to form my snowball, I was attacked by three, one hitting my neck, and barely missing my face. I gasped and laughed, my snowball now formed, I launched it at him, only for him to dodge. I could feel my cheeks and nose begin to redden as I dove to dodge more snowballs and shape more.

I completely forgot about the four claw marks on my chest as I laughed and played in the snow with the coldest, but sweetest man in the world.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" I sung sweetly, "Merry Christmas!" I launched snowball after snowball at him, covering my mouth with my hands when on planted on his face and slid down. He shook his head and licked his lips as the snow fell, revealing one of the most deadly smirks I had seen ever and I squealed as he pounced. We fell in the snow due to gravity as I giggled, and he had pinned my hands above me and was staring into my eyes as my giggles ended. I blushed at the close proximity of our noses touches as I could only stare back into molten amber eyed male above me.

Our lips met hesitantly at first, his warmness spread onto mine before I heard a little growl and our tongues met with pent-up ferocity. I moaned into the kiss, and he pulled away afterwards, I could have sworn his eyes were red, but they closed before kissing me briefly again. He sat up and when our eyes met again, they were the normal… well inhumanly normal color. I looked down with a blush, and I felt his long nails under my chin to meet his eyes before something wet and hard was smashed into my face. My jaw dropped as I wiped the snow from my eye, nose and cheek.

"Oh you are so dead Sesshomaru!" He chuckled and dodged my incoming fist, causing me to face plant in the snow.

"Never throw all your weight into a punch that won't land." He advised kneeling above me. I scowled, probably looking close to a snow monster and reached out for him, my hands glowing pink. He leapt away quickly and I shook them in hope of the pink to go away. They didn't, but neither did I expect a snowball to pelt me in the face either. I balled my fists to my sides angrily and stomped my foot. He was not going to better me while I was distracted.

I scooped enough snow in my hand for a snowball and had it made in record time. I looked up finding he was gone. My defensive stance lowered, and I was dumbfounded enough to scratch my head. "Behind you." His baritone voice whispered in my ear, and I shivered, swiveling on the balls of my soaked slipper. I was surprised when he stood behind me with a smug smirk on his face. He grabbed my hand the snowball was in and before I could stop him, smashed it into my own face.

"Why you…" I could feel my face heat with anger and partial embarrassment. If he was further away, I would shake my fist at him.

"A pretty face covered in snow is quite befitting of a troublemaker such as you." He rumbled with amusement and I scowled and wiped the snow off my face… again.

_Wait a minute! Did he just call me pretty_?

My eyes widened with realization and he began to push me inside. After weeks of me pondering whether or not he found my existence necessary, I felt as if we were finally going somewhere. I smiled and briefly touched my lips as we walked in comfortable silence to the cafeteria together. No we weren't in a relationship… probably far from it, but at least I knew we were heading in that direction. –

"The salve you rub in really does wonders." I told Kaede with a smile after she cleaned the marks again.

"It's a special family remedy child." She told me with a smile as I leapt from the bed and onto my feet.

"Have you heard anything about Yura?" I questioned fidgeting in place and Kaede gave me a solemn frown.

"No, but Naraku has scheduled a therapy meeting for everyone after you come back from dinner. He was supposed to have it on Christmas but he changed it to today." She told me and I groaned.

"Like a day after does any difference." I muttered, partially glad she hadn't heard me.

"How is that kitten doing?" Kaede asked as she rummaged around in her medicine cabinet. At this I smiled softly and sighed.

"She's great. She really loves to sleep on my stomach or near my ankles."

"I brought you some more cat food. This should last you quite a while." She told me handing me the bag. I thanked her and took the gourmet feline food with ease. Kaede must be really lonely to spend so much on gourmet cat food.

"Now drop the bag off in you room and head to dinner so you can be prepared for the meeting." I smiled a Kaede's grandmotherly tone and did as told.

After lunch yesterday, Sesshomaru and I joined the others in the recreation room watching cheesy Christmas-y movies until dinner, then after dinner he walked me to my room and allowed me to hug him goodnight. Thankfully, there was no more of that thick tension between us as there had been on and before Christmas Eve. I also noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't the only one with pointed ears.

Kouga, Ayame, and Shippo also had them, which was weird because I hadn't noticed them when I first arrived. I shook my head, accepting my loaded plate of turkey smothered in gravy, a spring roll, casserole, and string beans before joining everyone else as usual. Kikyo and Inu Yasha sat with Koga and Ayame, their table was oddly quiet though. Normally, Ayame and Kouga would argue over every little thing or Inu Yasha and Kouga would argue about stupid things.

Since the Yura incident, Kikyo didn't even look twice at me. After what happened in my room yesterday, she looked at me with this like evil smile when I saw her at lunch, but that was all. Cleaning up all the shards of glass was a pain too, but luckily Sango and Miroku helped. I came up with a lie of me waking up from a nap and running into the mirror in some kind of sleep-trance when they asked. Luckily, they believed my horrible lie without questioning. Dinner has passed by all too fast, and I was kind of anxious about the therapy session.

Entering the room, we found it set up as normal; the chairs were in an awkward sort of circle, due to the three missing participants, with Naraku in the center. Fortunately, it was Kikyo and Ayame who were graced to sit beside him. There was awkward silence in the room as Naraku observed us all. He placed crossed his leg over his knee, allowing his penny loafer to dangle off his heel.

"It has come to my attention that there are several of you experiencing certain side effects of the medicine I placed you on." His gaze met mine briefly before roaming over to Inu Yasha, who still wore his backwards red hat, and Sesshomaru, who tapped really long and pointy nails on his deliciously muscled bicep. "It is my pleasure to qualm any concerns with said medications if you have any."

"What if we weren't put on medicines?" Sango questioned. I noticed she was loosely holding her brother's gloved hand.

"Then you obviously have no concerns." Naraku responded, almost with an attitude.

"What kind of medicine are you giving people which has to do with holy power on the label? It's not even a certified pharmacist label or prescription either." Miroku bantered after Sango was silenced. Holy power? I remembered that Miroku and I had the same medicine, so what had to be wrong with Yura for me to burn her with holy power? Naraku narrowed his eyes at him before answering the question.

"I thoroughly researched each of your backgrounds and merely gave medicines that would help you inherit those of what your ancestors had before. The attributes you received because of such, should be a blessing."

"So ya pretty much sayin that you gave us some kinda underground mutations or somethin?" Inu Yasha questioned gruffly and once again, Naraku narrowed those beady supposedly brown eyes. I'm guessing that he didn't expect all the questions pertaining to his professionalism.

"And what is the purpose of seeing if we did develop the traits of our forefathers?" Sesshomaru added glaring at the doctor who sat before us. Naraku placed his crossed leg on the ground and stood, shoving his hands in his khaki pockets. Part of me wondered if he would just dismiss us and send us back to lockdown for the rest of our stay here. The other part of me insisted that we would never be allowed to leave.

"The medicines are not mutations per say…" He began earning collective gasps from Ayame and Sango. "But there is no concern for harmful side effects."

"I'll be damned," Inu Yasha retorted, "My hair went from black to white in two weeks."

"But you also told me you've been feeling more energetic and keener senses." Inu Yasha blushed while still managing to hold an angry look on his face.

"Feh, that don't mean I want to have white hair or smell your stench all around this entire building!" Naraku shrugged nonchalantly and I couldn't help but feel like all of us were trapped here forever.

"Well what kind of medicine did you manage to get your hands on for me and my woman to grow tails?" Kouga's handsome voice questioned. I looked over at him in shock. He grew a tail? Sure enough, on his lap was this fluffy brown tail that was wagging slightly. Ayame's was red, just like her hair, but I assumed it was a belt when I saw it around her waist earlier. Before Naraku could answer, Kikyo shrilled about her missing friends.

"What happened to Kagura and Yura?" She questioned, "When are they returning?" Naraku paced slightly, breaking the circle by moving his chair out of his way.

"I assure you, nothing happened to them. They are still in the building, just in a solitary confinement on a different floor. Kanna is on that floor as well."

_So she was alive? Wow, he let us grieve about the poor girl, and just now decides to share she was still alive_.

"Well are we allowed to visit them?" Kikyo questioned and then glared at me, "And shouldn't Higurashi be punished for her actions against her?" I felt my face flame at everyone's attention on me.

"Her actions were self-defense, as we privately discussed. Those who have noticed their… changes should not be using them to harm others." He gave a pointed look to Kikyo this time and she scoffed folding her arms.

"How are having the traits of our ancestors supposed to help us overcome our fears?" Rin interrogated tugging nervously at her skirt when Naraku turned to look at her.

"You have no intention of curing us of our phobias." Sesshomaru interrupted with a glacial stare at our shrink. "You are merely turning us into lab rats, but what will happen once we are released into the public eye once more?" We all jumped except for Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inu Yasha, at the dark, rumbling of an inhuman growl coming from Naraku. He gave Sesshomaru a deadly smile, who hadn't flinched.

"You all volunteered for this program, and you all signed it, whether or not the small print was read, has nothing to do with me. You still have almost an entire year to enjoy my company." Naraku said picking up his manila files and walking out the room. We all stared at each other after the door slammed. Now that we all knew what he was doing was no secret, I'm sure I wasn't the only one wondering what was next.

* * *

**_And there we have it =]. I'm hoping I can have another chapter up soon, and maybe some romance for the next chappie =D. It'll be New Years for them.  
_**


	9. Happy New Years

_**So I was really really lollygagging while doing this chapter lol. I let myself get distracted so easy, and I really intended to have it up sooner, and about 2,000 words shorter, but my muse wanted to keep going, so who was I to deny? I did love the way this chapter ended :) I can't wait to start on the next after I get started on Haunted and/or A Simple Request of course. Enjoy!**_

Oh yeah, I don't know if this story is AU or CU. It is listed under AU though. Any feedback telling me whatever, and I'll correct it. Thanks!

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Don't own InuYasha :( darnit.**_

* * *

The Shikon Institute for Phobias

Chapter 9- Happy New Years

* * *

_December 31__st_

Well for starters, my morning was not so grand due to waking up to the smell of animal feces and finding that Kirara had missed her filling litter box. I am completely looking forward to later however with the New Year starting and all, we were granted permission to be outside our rooms until about two in the morning thanks to the holiday. Cleaning out her litter box was gross, and I solved having to wash the pan out nearly every three days by putting a plastic bag in the kitty box before the litter.

It was an easy remedy and I don't know why I didn't think of it before, but oh well… I now knew better. The tension in the facility had thickened between everyone sense the cat was out of the bag. Kikyo had told everyone what happened, albeit it was a very warped version, between Yura and me a couple of weeks ago. She had still not returned to her rooms, and even Sango began to look at me with wary in her eyes.

Sesshomaru acted the same more or less, but once more, anyone rarely saw him. Kaede had personally delivered his food from the cafeteria to his room on numerous occasions. I only wondered how much longer she would be here before Naraku replaced her with someone a lot meaner. In order to keep her job, she had to insure that the people who were prescribed medicine still took them.

I paced back and forth in my room feeling lost as to where our lives where headed. What could Naraku possibly want from us to change us like such? What gain did he receive? Growling in frustration, I plopped on my desk chair and let my head fall to the desk with a slight bang. "I was unaware you were prone to self-harm." I nearly bristled like Kirara and leapt out my chair, which spun around as I met gorgeous amber eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?" I questioned placing a hand over my loudly thumping heart. "You scared me, and I didn't even hear my door open or close!" I hissed with narrowed eyes. I saw his lips tug upwards in a slight smirk and then I realized he had make up on his face, much like I had hallucinated on previous occasions. I opened my mouth to speak, and the closed it unsurely. Was it me or was he glowing the same color as the markings on his eyelids too? It was like a faint outline, nearly the same color as the pink pearl wrapped around my ankle, except darker and closer to red with its obvious scream of masculinity.

"I came to see if there had been any changes with you." He told me rather nonchalantly as he studied me. I shook my head and gave a small smile, my blush lightly tinting my cheeks.

"N-No." I stammered and he walked closer, his nose twitching gently as he sniffed loudly. I began to radiate pink as he neared me, my back bent over my desk awkwardly as I reared back with both my eyebrows in my hairline.

_Why was he sniffing me?_

I jumped at the mini-spark of light and sound that echoed the walls when he made another step… and it was definitely not static electricity because we hadn't even touched!

"Hn." He looked almost perplexed as his head tilted lightly to the right like a thinking puppy, "Something is different." Feeling cornered as my palms bit into the desk I was leaning against backwards I looked around my room as heat rose to my face.

"I still don't have a mirror." I squeaked quickly using my hands to smooth down my hair. He snorted softly and drew back and the energies within me slowly depleted as if it was never there.

"Your hair was fine." I relaxed and felt the color leaving my face and took a seat. I have no clue why I felt so nervous around him now. Well there was the fact we shared a kiss and his gorgeous being was standing in my room. "My half-brother showed me what the medicines have done to him." He told me appearing a little uncomfortable with sharing information. "I stopped wearing concealer for the markings you see on my face." I studied em for a moment and gave a small smile. They seemed to fit him perfectly in some odd way.

"I think they're beautiful." I breathed and he did nothing but nod. I saw him raise his hand, cracking his knuckles by forming an awkward hand position. My eyes widened at his long claws and the green liquid substance that dripped from them. He straightened his hand and whatever it was dripped to the floor. It sizzled and instantly the smell of burning met my nose. Tiny grey tendrils of smoke wafted into the air from the small burn mark on my stone tiles.

"Wow…" I whispered covering my nose. "You're – that's amazing. How did you find out?" I interviewed with a childlike enthusiasm.

"I have a bad habit of cracking my knuckles, this… ability appeared Friday night. I melted a hole in my mattress." His voice was so monotone, but I couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune. His lips tugged slightly on the left with a frown, but he said nothing.

"You get all the cool things." I pouted folding my arms across my chest. "I just get to glow pink and burn certain people with it." Instantly, his silver eyebrow arched at me and I held my pout strongly against the air-headed giggle that threatened to erupt.

"In a different situation, I am sure your abilities would prove more fruitful." He encouraged in a bored tone.

"Yeah…" I agreed bowing my head slightly in thought so my bangs shadowed my eyes. "But this is still so new and different, so I'm not sure how to handle everything…" I trailed off, looking up with watery eyes.

_Kami, I could be such a wuss sometimes._

I watched Sesshomaru stiffen at the threat of tears and he looked around awkwardly. "I believe it is time for breakfast. I will visit you later." He departed swiftly before I could say anything and my lips fell in disappointment. Kirara chose that moment to jump on my lap and meow cutely, blinking her owlish red eyes at me.

I petted her at her demand for affection and my stomach growled in reminder. Just what was Naraku going to do with us here?

* * *

"So what are we going to do for the New Year with our extended curfew?" Sango questioned the table as we munched on our lunch. I sighed, my head in my hand as I popped ketchup soaked tater tots in my mouth. I would see Sesshomaru later, but for some reason, I couldn't stop this feeling of dread boiling in the pit of my stomach. Inu Yasha sat at our table, his one of his ears planted firmly to his scalp, the other swiveled every now and then.

From what I knew Kikyo had locked herself in her room after he showed her his new ears and didn't react positively.

"Hey Kagome, you're mighty quiet. What's going on? You've been quiet since breakfast." Sango questioned touching the forearm that rested on the table. I looked up from my dwindling tray of tots and sighed again.

"Nothing." I mumbled straightening and then biting a chicken strip dipped in honey mustard sauce. "I just can't shake this feeling that something is wrong."

Miroku appeared concerned while enjoying slurping a hearty vegetable and beef stew, nodded in agreement with me. "I too have had an ominous feeling ever since I woke this morning." He said with seriousness. Sango gave both of us a weird look and then looked at Kohaku, who was staring amorously at Rin.

"I dunno Kagome, Naraku already has been giving you the creepy jeeby looks. You'd better not get on his bad side." Shippo warned with a shiver.

"Feh stop being a wimp you runt." Inu Yasha grunted bopping the smaller male on the head and Shippo cried out in response.

"Inu Yasha be nice! Bullying is mentally damaging for years." I chided and Rin rubbed the spot where Inu Yasha had hit him and a lump was forming. I watched Kohaku stiffen and look away at Rin's affection.

"Owwie Inu Yasha!" Shippo shouted scooting his chair back as he stood. "You're a big meanie!" Shippo sat beside instead and I touched the red, forming lump with gentle fingers.

"Yeah, that's real macho." Inu Yasha muttered then froze. I could feel the same energies drifting from my core and spreading throughout my body. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment that I was probably glowing in front of everyone and I pulled my hand away from Shippo and the energy settled slowly.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore." Shippo said in astonishment. "And you're glow was really pretty." Sango stared at me with her mouth agape and I bowed my head as I finished my food. I didn't know quite what to say as the table all met me with silence. I met Miroku's surprised violet eyes and he hurriedly pulled a pen from his large purple and black hoodie pocket.

"Look what I can do." He said breathlessly, we all concentrated on the black and silver metal pen he held in his palm and he closed his eyes in apparent deep concentration. For several seconds, nothing happened and then the metal pen began to glow a very dark fuchsia color. It wasn't a girly pink, but for some reason it suited him. We all awed in amazement and I reached for the glowing pen with my pink glowing hand. The ability to make my hands glow had become almost second nature. The energies seemed to hold a stand-still for a moment before they meshed and the pen floated.

Miroku and I met each other's eyes in bewildered amazement and then we jumped when the pen exploded, sending ink all over his face. Sango appeared uncomfortable as she met my gaze and I watched as she possessively linked her arm in Miroku's. "Let's get you cleaned up." They departed quickly and I sat shell shocked while no one commented. Lunch was definitely over as I stacked their left behind plates on mine and deposited them in the bin. Dazedly, I wandered into the rec room, completely at wits end to what had transpired.

I wasn't sure how long it had been before Sango and Miroku joined us in the room but Miroku ventured over to me almost instantly as Sango kept a hawk eye gaze on us from the far end of the room on the falling apart sofa. "Kagome..." He greeted standing beside the chair I was slouched in. "What happened earlier was-,"

"Weird?"

"Amazing…" We said at the same time. "I-I," He paused running his hand through his hair held in a short ponytail before he gathered his words. "Could we try it again?" I gave him a questioning look and he continued in his own defense. "I'm not very good at it, but I began meditating every morning when I first realized the holy energy residing within me. I would like to see them… our abilities combine once more."

"If you don't sound like a wise scientist…" I teased with a smile. I patted the cushion beside me and he sat quickly.

"How do you channel your energy into you hand?" He questioned me giving his girlfriend a look of reassurance. I looked up at him unsurely.

"I don't know. Sometimes my energy has a mind of its own. I've been practicing bringing it to my hands, but I didn't know it could heal other people." I said recalling the incident with Shippo earlier. I held my left hand up and concentrated on the familiar feeling of warmth flowing through my body and focused on directing it into my arm and hand. Seconds later, my arm and hand began to give off a soft pink. Kouga, Ayame, and Shippo all glanced in our direction before returning to their game of monopoly.

"Fascinating..." He murmured holding up his right hand to mine. His hand was larger than mine, but not as much as Sesshomaru's as our palms touched. My fingers met a little more than half of his and I watched again as his hand glowed with his own energy before they meshed again.

"Hey what's with the freak show over there?" Inu Yasha called angrily from in front of the television as he turned to look at us. "You're makin' it feel all weird in here."

"Can it mutt-face!" Kouga yelled and Inu Yasha gave him a dog like growl which Kouga returned darkly. As usual, it was moments before the game of monopoly was put on hold as they stared each other in the face with threatening looks and fists balled ready to launch in fury.

Ignoring the brutes that were sure to start beating on each other in a matter of time, we slowly pulled our hands apart, feeling the magnetic pull from the action and seeing the connection between the energy forms a medium-sized rope or mutual strand of energy of sorts. Miroku seemed in awe that his hand was still glowing with his own abilities and he waved it in front of him.

"I wonder if we could channel it to do as we please." He mumbled more to himself than to me. He moved his palm in front of him which was also in the direction of hormonal males. Just as they leapt at each other with a barrage of fists, he stood throwing his palm forward. "Stop!" He yelled at first nothing happened and they continued fighting without sparing him a glance. Just as his shoulders were about to sag in defeat and embarrassment, his energy rushed forward and blasted them apart into separate couches sending them feet up. Gasping, Ayame and I were both on our feet. Sango covered her mouth in shock and Shippo was of course poking fun at the twitching Inu Yasha who lay sprawled on the ground.

"That was great Miroku! Do it again!" Shippo encouraged clapping his hand. Miroku blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It wasn't really what I intended…" He told him smiling uncertainly.

"Why you…!" Inu Yasha growled furiously sitting up. "What the hell is your problem?" I felt my face twitch as I tried to hold back my laughter at the look of the singed white-haired semi-adult. Kouga fared no better, his ponytail was now messy and he was just as singed as his loud-mouthed rival. Shippo of course didn't hold back as he rolled on the floor pointing and laughing at the two of them. Miroku chuckled secretly behind his large hoodie sleeve and I shook my head.

It would seem we had a lot of interesting days ahead of us.

* * *

The wounds from Yura had healed with almost invisible scaring it was well after dinner as I held Kirara in my room who demanded my affections nonstop with her incredibly loud purr. I was definitely waiting for Sesshomaru, but I also needed to see Kaede before she left. Kirara ate a lot of kitty chow and still remained the same size, but she definitely was not as thin as she was when Kaede first gave her to me.

"Good evening Kaede." I greeted holding the purring Kirara close to my chest as I leaned over her counter. "I was wondering if I could speak to you about Kirara."

"Hello Kagome, what's troubling you?" She questioned instantly and Kirara quickly abandoned me in favor of the old woman's persistent scratching behind her ears.

"Well, Kirara doesn't seem to be growing, but her appetite is. I was thinking we could upgrade her to adult cat food mixing wet and dry to see if it will help her grown any." Kaede merely smiled as the cat rubbed her head against her knuckles then walked a few inches away before returning to rub against her hand again.

"Sure child. I thank you for taking care of her. If she begins to be too much trouble, let me know and I'll take her home with me one day." I nodded even though I knew I could handle anything the silly red-eyed kitten could do. Unless of course she clawed my clothes to shreds… then we would definitely have a problem.

"Thanks, so how is home life?" I questioned and she gave me a tight smile.

"It is as good as these old bones will allow without Rin there to help me as normal, but at least I can see her everyday here."

"Rin used to live with you?" I questioned genuinely surprised and she nodded. Honestly, I had never seen the two interact much.

"She's my granddaughter." I'm sure my eyes widened in shock and she gave me a smile as she handed Kirara back to me. If my grandma was the nurse in here with me, I'd be seeing her every day, if not trying to sneak away when her shift ended. Kaede shuffled around her desk for a few moments before looking up at me curiously.

"Are you aware you are related to Kikyo?" She asked in a way she was leading on that I knew and I gave a nonchalant shrug.

"She's a distant cousin, but I remember meeting her when we were young. She was still a…" I paused thinking of a word I could describe her unpleasantly without cursing. "Uh she was incredibly snobby then too." Kaede gave me a wry smile and I returned it with a fake salute. "I'll let you return to work. See you tomorrow." I bid giving her a wave as I returned to my room to deposit the strange cat. Turning on the balls of my heels, I ventured to Sesshomaru's room. His door was closed and I hesitantly reached my hand up to knock on his door.

Just as my knuckles came within centimeters of the door, it swung open with an amused looking ex-model in my sights. "Have you no patience?" He questioned me and I blushed furiously. As I stepped into his absurdly pristine room, he narrowed his eyes at me, swiftly spraying me down with a deodorizer. "You reek of feline."

My eyebrow twitched and I brought my clothes to my nose. I couldn't smell any trace of Kirara. "So what did you want to visit me about?" I questioned reaching for an ornament on his desk.

"Don't touch that." He warned as my hand was a few millimeters away. Quickly, I snatched my hand back and clasped them together in front of me. He settled in his chair elegantly, appearing indecisive briefly before making direct eye contact with me. "I have devised a plan, but I require your assistance to start it." He appeared unwilling to ask me for help and I twiddled my thumbs absently completely curious as to what it could be.

"Ummm, okay I guess." I agreed bouncing forwards and backwards on the balls of my feet. "You missed it earlier. Miroku and I can combine our energy. He even used his to attack!" I told him with a large smile.

"I was curious as to what was going on earlier. I felt the changes in the atmosphere, but paid no heed." I wanted to pout at the fact he so easily dismissed our awesome discovery.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. He actually scorched your brother and Kouga with it to separate their fight."

"I have begun to formulate a plan to escape and report Naraku to the necessary people." Sesshomaru told me and I gasped.

"How are you going to do that? You would need surveillance information, a map of the area -,"

"I am aware of what I need." He growled stonily and I jumped. "You are going to start when I distract Kaede long enough for you to go to her desk and find a map of the building." My eyes widened. He was absolutely serious.

"What about that door we snuck out of that led outside?" I questioned and he appeared to think about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"It will not be something we will act on right away. We have to wait for winter to ease up so our tracks will not be seen in the snow, but not too early in spring so they could track through mud as well."

"Well, that also gives us time to make a plan. What about Kagura, Kanna, and Yura? Are we going to release them or go looking for them one day?" Sesshomaru merely stared at me with a blank expression and I smiled sheepishly.

"I am already dreading allowing you to tag along. The others will have to wait until we return with reinforcements. "

"But what if he tortures them for information about where we went? Where will we-" I asked my eyes widening in horror.

"Perhaps you should stay and defend them with your glowing ability then." He interrupted me. My faced mirrored a tomato and I clenched my fists at my side.

"I'll have you know I discovered the glow also heals!" I defended myself and he arched an eyebrow at my raised voice.

"Sorry." I mumbled and he nodded in acceptance. I watched as he cut vertically on his forearm and held the bleeding appendage out to me. I gasped and met his serious gaze.

"Show me."

"B-b-b-but how will I know if I can do it again?" I questioned and he shrugged. "What if I can't do it? Then you'll be sitting here bleeding for no reason." I looked back down at his arm finding the blood still dripping, but the previous shallow gash was nothing more than a thin scratch. "What the-,"

"I'm aware you had nothing to do with my healing abilities." He made another cut, deeper this time, and I flinched as the blood poured from his self-mutilation. "I'm waiting." His voice reminded me and I jumped. Instantly, I grabbed his muscular arm by the wrist tenderly before waving my already glowing hand over it. My eyebrows knitted together in worry as I watched his laceration glow pink and slowly stitch the ripped skin together leaving no evidence of ever being there besides the tiny puddle of blood on the floor and the drying blood on his skin.

"Jeeze…" I muttered holding a hand over my pounding heart. Sesshomaru said nothing and walked into his bathroom where I heard the water running. I wiped the minimal amount of sweat sheen from my forehead, suddenly feeling really drained. I had spent more time than usual glowing and doing other things today.

Sesshomaru emerged from the bathroom with a soiled rag and dropped it on the floor where his blood was. "Great things can be done from your ability once you are released." At this, I blushed and brushed invisible lint off my jeans.

"Yeah, I guess. Or I could become some government experiment."

"Hn. I suppose everyone who experienced changes could." The feeling of dread seemed to hang thick in the air before I fidgeted and broke the silence.

"So are you going to be in the recreation room for breaking in the New Year?" I asked feeling as if our conversation and time together was ending. He seemed to notice the hope in my eyes when he didn't respond right away.

"I might drop by." He told me sitting back down and turning towards his desk where a few papers and books were scattered.

* * *

Dinner was a bore and I declined every attempt Miroku made to try to combine our glows, mostly because of how tired I was from earlier. I didn't tell him my success in healing Sesshomaru earlier, but Sango also encouraged him to leave me alone. Inu Yasha and Kouga had both recovered from their light burns, but were now wary of him. Inu Yasha had even gone so far as to sit with Kouga and Ayame.

Occasionally they would argue, but when they got louder, they'd give Miroku a little glance before quieting and continuing their argument.

"I don't know how much longer I can take it in here." Rin complained drinking the last of her sparkling champagne courtesy of the cooks. "I'd rather go pick flowers than spend anymore holidays in here."

"Besides Easter, I don't think there are any more holidays left for us to miss besides Halloween next year." Sango told her with a shrug. "This late dinner was great though."

"Yeah I was starving." Shippo agreed. "And we only have an hour and a half till the New Year now."

"I humbly await your lips to bring it in!" Miroku romanced grasping Sango's hand at his declaration. Sango blushed, gently pulling her hand back.

"Whatever perv."

"What do you guys think Kikyo has been up to?" I questioned looking over at her empty seat.

"The only person who misses her is Inu Yasha, and I don't even think he misses her anymore." Shippo said with a scowl.

"Kagome are you coming with us to the rec room now?" Sango asked a few minutes later. I shook my head, thinking of the passage way Sesshomaru and I had used to escape outside a few times.

"I'll be there before the ball drops to see you and Miroku lock lips." I teased sticking my tongue out. We deposited our trays and I retreated to my room to grab my jacket before I snuck down the dark hallway. I was curious to know why Naraku hadn't figured out the door was unlocked and chained it like the others by now. Maybe because the door lead to a huge tree and was blocked off by brick walls only to be a little section.

Zipping up my hoodie, I pushed the door open and slithered out, carefully grabbing it before it closed and placing a rock so it wouldn't close all the way. I couldn't help the smile that consumed my face as I inhaled fresh air. There was snow on the ground that wasn't slushy fresh, but neither was it melting. I walked over to the large tree and took a seat on one of its large roots raised from the ground and leaned back as I stared into the inky cloudy night sky.

I sighed releasing a brief fog from the warmth of my breath and then shoved my hands into the opposite sleeve's arm. My mind flickered to my home life, wondering what my brother was doing in celebration of the holiday. Was he setting up firecrackers? Did he sneak into mom's alcohol like we did last year? I smiled at the memory, and then frown at reminiscing cleaning up the aftermath. Did mom already pass out drunk in front of the TV?

Was Grandpa shaking his head and cleaning up her mess? Another breath of steam gifted the night air and I wished I could see the stars. Leaning against the large tree behind me I could _feel_ someone approaching. How long had I been out here? Looking down I could see the glow my body was giving off though it was barely visible. Instantly warmth spread throughout my body from head to toe, and I could only smile. What a great defense against the cold!

Glowing amber eyes met mine and then a curtain of silver hair followed. He seemed to look behind his shoulder reassuringly as he stepped outside and moved the rock back in front of the door. He approached me within seconds with his long graceful strides. He had changed from his casual wear earlier to grey sweats and a thin white V-neck sweater. As soon as he approached, I watched his body radiate with a greenish-yellow glow.

"Your color is different." At his questioning eyebrow raise I blushed and continued. "Earlier you had a faint glowing outline the same color as your markings but now," I paused taking a deep breath and taking in his gorgeous appearance in front of me, "You glow like an acidic greeny-yellow color." His eyes seemed to take on a predatory gleam as he closed the distance between us. The fabrics of our shirts nearly touched as I craned my neck to look up at him.

"You also have begun to radiate with a new color as well, but it is not coming from you." At my openly confused face he gave a small upward tug of his lips and elaborated. "The lavender energy is not combined with your own, but rather intertwines with it. The concentration of the color is located only below your waist." Almost as if on cue, I felt this pulsation of power on my ankle. Sesshomaru almost looked curious and I guessed he had felt it too. I took a seat on the root once more and unclasped it from my leg. I stood again holding the jewel between us by the silver chain as it glowed a brilliant pink.

"What sort of magic does it possess?" He questioned in such a low level that if it had not been for his deep voice and our proximity, he would have gone unheard. I snorted softly as it dangled between us creating its own tiny aura amongst our large ones.

"It's just a pink pearl that's been passed down for many generations in my family. It doesn't have any magic, though it's the first time I've ever seen it do this." I stopped dangling it between my two fingers and let it sit in my palm, finding it warm to the touch. "It's creating heat too… how weird."

"Does it not beckon you telepathically to wish upon it for your greatest desire?" He questioned seriously.

"Eh?" I blinked owlishly and put my ear near my hand. I could hear it resonate with a steady hum. "No, but it is humming." I muttered handing it out to him if he wanted to hold it. He stared at my outstretched hand centered with my family heirloom for a minute or two before he closed my fingers around it into a fist with his large hands, hiding the glow from the jewel as our hands overlapped.

"Your offer is well appreciated, but I decline." He told me politely. I blushed at the feel of electricity from his touch. He released me too soon, and I sat back down on the tree to refasten it. I was surprised when he took a seat beside me and stared into the pinkish-purple sky. "Are you aware of the time?" He asked me as he softly turned his fire-burning depths onto my person. His head was resting against the bark slight ruffling his hair upwards in a slight poof from when his neck had been bared upwards to the sky and now it was to the side. By the gods he was the most beautiful male model alive.

"Ummm," I drew a blank as I straightened my pant leg, "N-no." Way to go me for making myself look like a stuttering fool. The XY chromosome containing being on my left, just knew how to bring out the inner stutter in me by a simple glance. I saw the light from his phone as he checked the time then returned it to his pocket.

"Five minutes until twelve." My eyebrows rose instantly at the notion I had been outside for so long and I couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped.

"Wow. I told Sango I would meet them in the rec room for the ball dropping…" I looked up at him from fidgeting fingers after I finished speaking and I knew I didn't want to stop the time we were sharing together. "But she has about eight more months to spend time with me." Strong arms draped around my midsection and pulled me into his warm lap. I could feel the electricity between us spark and I sensed both our energies swell. I felt his nose burry in my hair near my neck and sniff gently.

"We will join them shortly." He said simply, his voice vibrating my back. I found myself relaxing into his hold and I could hear him sniffing again.

"Do I smell?" I questioned sheepishly craning my neck onto his collar bone so I could look at him. A predatory similar smile plastered his face briefly and he shook his head, our hair colors mixing in a beautiful combination of onyx black and sterling silvery-white.

"No." His voice rumbled against my neck sending ticklish shivers to my spine. "My senses have increased supernaturally." He told me in a vibrating murmur. "I can smell your emotions as well as your own unique scent." I was awed at this new information, and he apparently witnessed such in my eyes because though upside down, I could see his unnaturally colored orbs gleam with amusement.

"That's so cool." I whispered.

"Not when you have knowledge that your half-brother and his rival do not bathe regularly even after consummating with their significant others and hearing them from my closed room. The smell of …age in our nurse is not pleasant either."

"Oh my gosh!" I erupted in fits of giggles.

"Thirty seconds." He told me and I instantly settled down.

"Is that how you knew I was out here?" I asked softly and he gave a curt nod, his chin nudging my forehead softly. I picked my head off his collarbone and twisted to look at him.

"I followed your smell." He appeared to be studying the contours of my face just as I was his. Absent-mindedly, I traced my fingers over his crescent moon and markings admiring the smoothness of his skin. "Ten."

"Thank you." I told him with a blush and a small smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck still speaking. "For spending your New Year's Eve with me..." I finished in nothing but a whisper.

"Happy New Year…" He responded as I pulled back with my arms still wrapped around him. He tilted my chin up slightly with a careful claw, and our noses pieced together perfectly as our lips met and then tongues explored. He battled playfully with my own, but for some odd reason, his tongue was longer, and he won as he explored the caverns of my mouth. He licked the roof of my mouth and I pulled away with a giggle, but not before my tongue scraped against a sharp tooth.

"Oops." I withdrew almost instantly but his tongue slid over mine once more as we departed. I swallowed tasting metallic and I saw Sesshomaru doing the same. He ran his tongue over his lips and I felt my thighs clench in response. "Sorry." I said unsurely and his eyes flashed before he ravished my mouth once more, taking me by surprise.

"You taste divine." He rasped and I couldn't help the moan that escaped. My fingers had found their way to interweave in his hair as we separated and I gasped for breath.

"I stopped bleeding." I said after swallowing. Just more and more things became amazing with this creature I currently straddled on the root of an old tree.

"I could smell the turmoil you underwent when you spoke of seeing Kanna in your mirror." He told me suddenly, "I also smelled the blood when she injured you and I smelled your fear when she and my brother's plaything attempted to kill you." I was stunned into silence. "The smell of your fear…" He continued his eyes once more glazing with that predator look, "Was very… different yet I could taste it in the air on my very tongue as if I were the cause. The taste was addictive and primal." I wasn't quite sure what to say. This was the most I had ever heard him talk, but the way he explained to me his extraordinary abilities reminded me greatly of a wild animal.

"Well," I began with a squeak, not quite certain what to say. "Thank you for sharing with me… I assume that things like that also coincide with how you have become mostly a carnivore and eating rare meats." I combed my hair from my shoulders with my hands. "But that's beside the point. Thanks for coming to my rescue." I said quickly when I realized I was blabbering. He allowed me to stand and followed suit, but we both couldn't keep our eyes from meeting again after brushing ourselves off. He leaned down, his knuckle firmly under my chin as I stood on our tip-toes and we kissed briefly but sweetly again just as cliché snow began to fall.

"I will join you in the recreation room shortly." He told me and I gave him a brilliant smile and started walking the short distance to the building. I placed my hand on the handle and turned back to look at Sesshomaru.

"Happy New Year to you too, Sesshomaru." I bid him softly and he acknowledged me with a nod and tiny smile. Weeks ago, I would have never imagined that Mr. Clean would ever indulge in these activities with me. Then again, weeks ago I would have never imagined that everything would change like it was.

* * *

_**I have to say, everytime I get an email about a review or story/author alert or favorite or whatever, I absolutely cheese like this 8D. In all honesty lol. I LOVE your feedback good or bad, and if you notice mistakes, I humbly apologize. Most of the time when I'm writing its in the wee hours of the mornings and nearly all the time I am sleep-deprived. =]. Until next time.**_

_**Love and Leave Love 3.**_


End file.
